Sometimes It's Easier To Lie
by Shaelynn Stark
Summary: Sort of a request, sort of something I've wanted to do since listening to Cassadee Pope's album. Skye can't sleep and goes for a drink when she over-hears AC singing a song about her. What will happen when the tables are turned and AC catches Skye singing about him? Crappy summary, but please read and review, anyway.
1. I Wish I Could Break Your Heart

**Sometimes It's Easier To Lie**

**Disclaimer:  
**As always, I own nothing!

**Rating:  
**T (just 'cause I'm paranoid and nobody ever knows where I'm going once I start a story...not even I know...lol)

**Genre:  
**Romance/Angst

**Pairing:  
**Coulsye

**Lyrics Used:  
**Cassadee Pope "I Wish I Could Break Your Heart"

**Author's Note:  
**This story is for a friend of mine that wanted a musical-style _Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D._ fic. I hope it's not _too_ OOC...Please don't hate me...Read and Review?...Pretty please?

* * *

I Wish I Could Break Your Heart

* * *

_Well, the truth is that I never ever wanna hurt you, baby | But, it'd be nice to know that I could | Be strong enough to pull you under | Throw you back a little thunder | Even though, I never would | Oh, I wish I could break | I wish I could break your heart_

* * *

The bus was unusually quiet. It had been one _hell _of a roller-coaster of a day; between learning of Skye's relationship with their suspect, Miles Lydon, and Chan...The whole mess had taken a hell of a lot out of every member of their little rebel alliance. Which was quite possibly why not _all _was calm on the bus, that night. Skye tossed and turned in her bunk-sleep eluding her. Her actions and the subsequent consequences weighed heavily on her mind. She couldn't get the look on AC's face and in his eyes when he confronted her about her actions and secrecy. She knew he was trying to put up a cold, impassive front. But, she saw right through it when she saw the pain shining in his eyes. There had been numerous times in her life when she hadn't been happy with herself or something she'd done. But, this was the first time she had ever truly _hated _herself. She despised herself for causing the man who had unknowingly stolen her heart, so much pain.

_Aw, hell..._She thought to herself, resigning herself to the fact that there would be no sleeping, tonight. Throwing the blankets off herself, she made her way to the bar in search of something highly alcoholic. Arriving at the bar, she had her hand on a bottle of tequila just as the sound of music caught her attention. Curiosity won out, in the end, as she followed the sound all the way to Coulson's door. _What the hell? _ She wondered as she silently stepped closer to the door to get a better listen. Peering through the crack in the door, Skye saw that Coulson had his back to the door, allowing her to watch him strumming away on an acoustic guitar. _Since when does Coulson play guitar?_ Skye silently wondered. Though, those thoughts soon went out the window once Coulson began singing.

"_I wish I could break your heart | I wish I could bring you down | Just for a second | Teach you a lesson | About bein' alone in the dark | I wish I could make you cry | So hard you can barely breathe | Maybe, you just might know what it feels like | Mmm to be me"_

Skye couldn't believe what she was hearing. She didn't want to think that those lyrics could be about her. There was no way in hell AC even felt the same way about her as she did about him. So, that meant he couldn't possibly feel the things described in the lyrics about her. But, the timing _did _line up. _But, then again...How long has AC been hiding his musical prowess from us? I mean, for all I know, he wrote this song years ago...It could be about anyone..._She reasoned with herself.

"_Well, the truth is that I never ever wanna hurt you, baby | But, it'd be nice to know that I could | Be strong enough to pull you under | Throw you back a little thunder | Even though I never would | Oh, I wish I could break | I wish I could break your heart"_

That chorus stabbed right through Skye like a knife. She hated seeing Coulson feeling that way. She hated even more knowing that she had at least contributed to those feelings. But, she froze in her tracks when she heard the next verse.

"_I wish I could crush your dreams | I wish I could turn back time | Girl, I'd lead you on | Light the fuse | Drop the bomb | Just so I'd be the first to leave"_

It became painfully obvious that she couldn't deny that the song wasn't about her once Skye heard those lyrics. She couldn't believe she had made AC feel like he'd been lead on. God knows she would never intentionally hurt him. Hearing those words from him, Skye had to fight with everything she had to silence the sobs trying to break free from her lips. But, she still couldn't stop the tears stealing away from her eyes, rolling silently down her cheeks.

"_Well, the truth is that I never ever wanna hurt you, baby | But, it'd be nice to know that I could | Be strong enough to pull you under | Throw you back a little thunder | Even though I never would | Oh, I wish I could break | I wish I could break your heart"_

Skye was so torn. Part of her wanted to run into the office, throw her arms around Phil and beg his forgiveness. But, the more rational part of her told that part that she had already apologized a thousand times over. Words, alone, wouldn't be enough to repair the damage she'd done. It would take time. She would just have to do whatever it took-as _long _as it took-to regain Phil's trust; along with the trust of the rest of the team. Plus, interrupting him now would reveal the fact that she'd been eavesdropping: an act which could _only _harm her efforts to regain the man's trust. Realizing that, Skye considered turning back and going back to her bunk and doing whatever it took to block out the surprisingly talented melodies flowing from Coulson's office. But, she was already through the looking glass, anyway. And, she just _had _to see where Phil was going with this. Although, deep down, she already knew.

"_I wish I could break your heart | I wish I could make you cry | I wish I could turn back time"_

Hearing those words, all Skye could think about was the irony. How Phil _had _actually broken her heart. How he _had _made her cry. Though, not in the way that he meant in the words of the song. Still, he _had _managed the desired results.

"_Well, the truth is that I never ever wanna hurt you, baby | But, it'd be nice to know that I could | Be strong enough to pull you under | Throw you back a little thunder | Even though I never would | Oh, I wish I could break | I wish I could break your heart_

_I wish I could break your heart | I wish I could break your heart"_

As the song came to an end and Phil had stopped singing and the music stopped, Skye was left with a moral dilemma. She knew that eavesdropping wouldn't do her any favors with the stoic agent. But, perhaps being honest about the act might earn her at least a _few _redemption points. That bold honesty had to count for something, right? Drawing a deep breath, Skye told herself she would do it. She would make her presence known and come clean. But, just as she set that decision in her mind, her subconscious decided to screw her over by reminding her of the look in Phil's eyes when he had interrogated her in his office. _Damn it!_ Skye cursed herself before returning to her bunk like a coward. _You're so pathetic, Skye!_ She chastised herself. Watching AC from the doorway, _had _given her and idea, though.

Maybe all she needed to do was to vent all of her pent-up emotions. Maybe letting it all out would finally allow her to put this whole mess behind her and move forward with her plans to regain her team's trust. _Hell, it couldn't hurt, could it? Besides, what do I have to lose?_ She reasoned with herself as she pulled out her own hidden guitar and stole away to her favorite hiding place. The only place on the entire bus she knew she could get any semblance of privacy.


	2. Easier To Lie

**Sometimes, It's Easier To Lie**

**Disclaimer:  
**As always, I own nothing.

**Rating:  
**T

**Genre:  
**Romance/Angst

**Pairing:  
**Coulsye

**Lyrics Used:  
**Cassadee Pope "Easier To Lie"

* * *

Easier To Lie

* * *

_'Cause you're the only one the only one | Who ever gave a damn | Came over here to tell the truth | But, lookin' in your eyes | Baby, sometimes, it's easier to lie_

* * *

Opening the tailgate of the black SUV she always hid in when she needed some 'me time', Skye sat down on the edge of the tailgate, pulling her guitar up onto her lap. She began strumming the strings a bit before the melody came to her. Before she knew it, the words just flowed from her lips. Little did she know that she had an audience of her own.

* * *

It was late-the rest of the bus was graveyard silent-with everyone presumably sleeping peacefully in their bunks. However, one Phil Coulson had far too much on his mind to even entertain the idea of sleep. The day's events weighed heavily on his mind. He didn't want to believe Agent May's report when she'd found Skye at Miles Lydon's apartment. But, when he'd arrived with the rest of the team, there was no denying it. The two of them had clearly spent the night together. That idea, alone, tore Phil into a million different directions. Agent Coulson was furious that one of his own assets would tip off an active suspect in an on-going investigation. But, Phil was devastated to finally have concrete evidence that Skye never had-and never WOULD-reciprocate the clandestine romantic feelings he'd been harboring toward the young hacker from the moment he threw open the sliding door of her van in that back alley. Finally giving up on sleep, entirely, Phil angrily threw the sheets off of himself as he stood from the bed and left his office in search of something highly alcoholic.

Arriving at the bar, Phil had been just about to pour himself a scotch when the faint sound of music caught his attention. Intrigued, and _definitely_ relieved to have something else to focus on, he followed the sound down to the garage. His heart stopped when he recognized the voice along with the black SUV it was coming from. For a moment, Phil debated approaching the SUV and its occupant in search of answers. But, he was just too curious (and more than a little hesitant about having another confrontation with the young hacker) so he decided it best to silently approach the SUV and continue listening. Silently approaching, Phil crept around the front of the SUV, carefully avoiding the open tailgate where the music flowed from. Phil couldn't help feeling for the young woman as she poured her heart and soul into the song.

* * *

Completely oblivious to her muse's presence in the garage, Skye began to sing everything she wanted to tell the man but didn't have the courage to say to his face.

"_Sneakin' out the bedroom cursin' | Trippin' on his stuff | Lookin' for my car keys while I'm | Pullin' my jeans up | I make sure I'm out before | I turn my phone back on | I've got five missed calls"_

* * *

Phil froze in place when he heard the heart-felt lyrics pouring forth from the young hacktivist's lips. Nobody could deny the correlation between her lyrics and the Miles Lydon situation. What Phil hadn't known, however, was how deeply remorseful Skye had felt about the whole thing.

* * *

"_Can't believe what I just did I | Lost myself, tonight | I just gotta get to you the | Guilt's makin' me drive | I stumble in | I wake you up | But, when, you look at me | I just can't speak"_

* * *

That was when it hit him. The song she was singing was directed at him, specifically. He couldn't believe just how deeply she felt about her actions. Every single word she was singing was heart-felt and sincere. Perhaps, if he had heard this song before he'd interrogated her in his office, he might have changed his approach.

* * *

"_'Cause you're the only one the only one | Who ever gave a damn | And, it's killin' me to know you think | I'm better than I am | Came over here to tell the truth | But, lookin' in your eyes | Baby, sometimes, it's easier to lie"_

* * *

Phil couldn't be certain if it was real or just something his mind was making up, but, something about Skye's lyrics gave him a renewed sense of hope. Before he never would have considered it to be possible that Skye could ever feel for him what he felt for the young hacker. But, listening to her song, he couldn't help but wonder if he'd been wrong.

* * *

"_You see that I've been cryin' so, you | Ask what's goin' on | Your arm's around my shoulder, you've got | No clue what I've done | 'Cause you don't see the guilt in me | And, that just makes it worse | Yeah, that just makes it worse"_

* * *

That verse confused Phil. He couldn't be sure exactly what she'd meant by that. Obviously, he knew that she'd slept with Lydon. How could he not? The moment he arrived at Miles Lydon's apartment, the evidence was right there, in front of his face. The two of them had slept together, there was just no two ways around it.

That realization had crushed Phil. Even though he'd always suspected he didn't have a shot in hell with a woman like Skye, it still hurt to have concrete evidence thrown in his face that the woman he loved would never see him that way. But, listening to this song, Phil couldn't help wondering if he'd been wrong.

But, of course, the irony of this whole situation was _not _lost on him. Mere hours ago, he was reaming Skye out about the importance of honesty and, here, he was, violating her privacy by eavesdropping on what was clearly meant to be a private moment. Internally, the agent was torn between turning tail and running, leaving the young hacktivist in peace, and staying and hearing the rest of the song. _Well, I'm already through the looking glass, as it is..._He reasoned with himself as he stayed put and continued listening.

* * *

"_'Cause you're the only one the only one | Who ever gave a damn | And, it's killing me to know you think | I'm better than I am | Came over here to tell the truth | But, lookin' in your eyes | Baby, sometimes, it's easier to lie"_

* * *

As Skye moved on to the bridge, Phil was nearly driving himself crazy as he continued trying to work out the meaning behind her lyrics. The not knowing was the worst part. Not knowing was driving the usually stoic agent completely insane.

* * *

"_It's easier to lie, oh | It's so easy_

_I can't believe what I just did, I | Lost myself, tonight"_

* * *

As the next chorus came about, Phil gave up trying to figure the young hacktivist out and decided to just wait her out. He told himself he would confront her about the song, once she was finished. In the meantime, he was just going to silently enjoy the show.

* * *

"_'Because you're | Cause you're the only one the only one | Who ever gave a damn | And, it's killin' me to know you think | I'm better than I am | Came over here to tell the truth | But, lookin' in your eyes | Baby, sometimes, it's easier to lie_

_'Cause you're the only one the only one | Who ever gave a damn | And, it's killin' me to know you think \ I'm better than I am | Came over here to tell the truth | But, lookin' in your eyes | Baby, sometimes, it's easier to lie"_

* * *

Once Skye had finished singing, and the music stopped, Phil was about to approach the open tailgate to confront her when he heard the hatchback slam shut. Confused, he strained to listen as he heard the hasty rustling and shuffling about while Skye situated herself in her typical position in the backseat. Just before he moved toward the door, Phil's heart shattered in his chest as he heard the muffled sound of sobbing inside the vehicle. _That's it._ Phil thought to himself as he dove for the door handle, throwing it open. Staring at the spectacle of a stunned Skye before him, Phil suddenly realized he couldn't even breathe-let alone, speak-as he stared into Skye's eyes which glistened with un-shed tears and widened in shock at Phil's abrupt movements. Shaking his head as he attempted to get himself together, Phil finally spoke-his voice uncharacteristically nervous and hesitant. "You still...needing your...'you time'?" He asked, carefully.

Skye couldn't believe what had happened. Nobody was ever meant to hear her song-or any of her music, in general. But, that song had been deeply personal and was never meant to be shared with anyone. She certainly never expected Phil, himself, to show up out of nowhere like this. But, one look in his eyes, and Skye knew he'd heard every word of the song she had just sang about him. Denying it wouldn't do any good, now. After thinking about it for a moment, she just wordlessly pulled her feet in toward her to make room for Phil to join her in the backseat.

Knowing the young hacker the way that he did, Phil knew that was the only response he was going to get to his question and took the unspoken invitation. Silently sliding in next to her, Phil closed the door behind him before staring at his hands, nervously. This action did not go unnoticed by Skye. _Why's he acting so weird...AC never gets nervous..._She wondered to herself. _Is he afraid I'll be mad at him for showing up like he did? Well, I don't really have a leg to stand on, there, do I? After the way I eavesdropped on him...Guess they were right...Karma really is a bitch-_ Skye was soon drawn from her reverie as Phil finally spoke.

"I'm sorry." He began, nervously. Looking in her eyes, he knew she would need more to go on than just that. "I...I couldn't sleep and I heard the music and I just...I was curious..." He explained, his voice shaking and cracking more than he would ever admit to-even at gunpoint. "I had no intention of eavesdropping." He added, hastily. "But, ummm...You're really talented, you know..."

"Thanks..." She mumbled, her voice still thick and watery from trying to hold back the tears. She did feel bad for AC, though. She never meant to make him this nervous. Although, she still couldn't understand how she had managed it.

A brief, nervous silence stretched over them as they both searched for the right words. "So...You, uh..." Phil began, hesitantly. "You gonna tell me what that song was all about?" Not exactly eloquent, but, it would have to do. At least it would, hopefully, get him the answers he needed.

_Straight to the point...Should've expected that from AC..._Skye thought to herself, trying to figure out how to answer Phil's question. "It..." _It's now or never Skye...You said you were gonna be more honest with him..._ She reminded herself, with a deep, steadying breath. "Might...have been about...you." She finished, her voice so small on the word 'you', Phil almost had to strain to hear it.

_Really?_ He thought to himself, curiously. He couldn't believe that someone so amazing as Skye could possibly feel all those things for one person. Even more unbelievable was the fact that those feelings were all directed at him. Watching Skye drawing her knees up to her chest and hiding her face in them, nervously, he couldn't help thinking how adorable it was.

Before he could respond, Skye spoke again. "Ya know, I...I just wanted to say-and, I know I've said this a million times, but...I just want you to know that I am...truly..._truly_ sorry about...Well, about, everything-the whole Miles thing-all of it. I just didn't think I would ever stand a shot in hell with-" Skye stopped herself before blurted out something she'd regret. "Well...Someone...And, I guess I was just...God, I don't even _know _what the hell I was...doing or...or _thought _I was doing..." Looking in the young woman's beautiful doe eyes, Phil saw the sincerity and had a million things of his own he wanted to say to her. But, he sensed she had more to say, so, he waited for her to finish. "I had a great thing going, here. I had friends and teammates and...a place to...fit in. More than that, I had someone who actually gave a damn about me." She added, waving her hand in Phil's direction as she added the last bit. "And, I screwed it all up." She continued, her voice growing more watery by the moment. "I've ruined everything!"

Unable to stand her self-loathing a moment longer, Phil reacted on instinct and pulled her into his arms. Despite the circumstances, he couldn't help noticing how natural and...right it felt when she laid her head on his chest. Stroking her hair, Phil replied "No, you haven't." He deliberately kept his voice soft and warm to convey his sincerity. "You haven't ruined anything."

"Yes, I have!" Skye cried, her voice cracking and breaking as she choked back her own sobs while the tears continued flowing freely, soaking Phil's shirt. _Although, to his credit, if he minds, he hasn't said anything..._Skye thought, idly. "I broke everyone's trust-the whole team hates me..." She began desperately, before blurting out something she hadn't intended to say out loud. "And worst of all, I hurt _you_..." _Oh, shit..._She thought to herself, her eyes widening in shocked realization as she registered what she'd just said.

A tense silence fell over the two as Skye waited anxiously for what Phil would say next. _Well, he hasn't let go of me...He hasn't run away screaming...He's still here and he's still holding me...That has to be a good thing, right?_ She thought to herself. "You still haven't ruined anything." Phil spoke finally, fighting even harder than before to keep his voice level. _I can't believe what she just said..._He thought to himself, mentally freaking out, inside. _She can't possibly mean what I think she meant...Could she? _He wondered, frantically. Maintaining his ministrations, stroking her hair gently, Phil continued trying to offer her any form of comfort he could. "The team will forgive you..." He reminded her. "Over time, you'll win them back over. They just need a chance to put this all behind them. You came through for us in the end..." He reminded her. It was true. He wasn't entirely certain that he would have made it out of the confrontation with Chan alive without her. She definitely saved his and May's lives...God only knows how many more. "That counts for more than you realize."

Listening to all the wonderful things he was saying about her, Skye listened to the voice saying them. She couldn't help noticing a tone to his voice she couldn't place. It was a tone she'd never heard him use before. It was almost...reverent? She wasn't entirely certain exactly where he was going with all this, but, she knew she needed to hear him out. "As for me...Yes...I _was_ hurt by your actions." Skye hated herself knowing that she was the reason for the pain in his voice. "But, it's nothing I can't forgive..." Phil added, warmly, rubbing his hand up and down her arm, comfortingly. _What the hell do you have to lose, Coulson?_...He told himself as he drew a deep breath. "Skye, look at me..."

Skye hesitated for a moment before finally following the softly spoken order. Looking into Phil's baby blue eyes, Skye saw something written in them she had never seen before. Something she didn't quite dare try to place. Lightly gripping her chin in his free hand with his thumb and index finger, Phil stared directly into her eyes as he spoke. "There is _nothing _I can't forgive you. There is nothing in this world you could ever say or do that I could not forgive you." Something about his voice and the tone with which he was speaking took Skye's breath away. She couldn't believe and she couldn't quite understand the way Phil was behaving. _This can't possibly mean what I think it does...Can it?_ She wondered, frantically, as Phil's thumb moved to stroke her cheek tenderly-wiping away her tears.

After staring into Phil's eyes for a moment longer, Skye finally spoke, hesitantly. "About that..." She began shakily. "I kind of...have another confession to make..." The young hacker was amazed to see that the look in Phil's eyes never changed as he gently coaxed her to continue. "Well...It's just that...Like you said, before...I couldn't sleep, either...I went to the bar to fix myself a drink and I...I heard some music coming from your office..." She admitted, shamefully, hanging her head as she pressed onward with her confession. "I never meant to eavesdrop on you, I swear!" Skye interjected, hurriedly. "It's just...I was...Curious..."

"So, you heard that, huh?" Phil asked, his voice giving away nothing of what he was feeling inside. Feeling her nodding against his chest, he added "Well, then, you should probably know..." The agent paused a moment to gather his courage _It's now or never, Coulson...Here goes nothing..._ "That song was about you..."

Skye just froze for a moment, the full reality of what Phil was saying hit her like a speeding freight train. Finally, she disentangled herself from AC's arms as she sat up to look at him properly. However, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents gave nothing away. "Phil, I...I'm _so _sorry...I never wanted you to feel that way...I never wanted to hurt you, I swear on my life, I would rather _die _than to hurt you..."

Phil watched her apologize and-on some level-ached for her. He never wanted to drag her through this. He only wanted to be honest with her. "Skye." He spoke, cutting off her grovelling apology, taking her hands in his. "First of all, your death would quite possibly hurt me more than anything you could ever do, yourself." He spoke staring directly into her warm, doe eyes. "And, secondly, you've apologized, enough." He added, taking her face in his hands. "You couldn't possibly have known how I felt before all this happened. I had never told you. I should have. I should have told you everything from the very beginning." _He can't be about to say what I think he's about to say...There's just no way..._Skye thought to herself as she took in the look in Phil's eyes along with the words he was saying. "Skye, I fell in love with you the moment I first laid eyes on you." Those fifteen words took Skye's breath away for the second time that night.

For a moment, Skye couldn't speak, she couldn't think-she couldn't even breathe. All she could do was stare at the wonderful man before her. In that moment, nothing else existed apart from Phil and Skye, not the age gap, not the team...None of it mattered. "I..." She began breathlessly.

"Now, I don't want you to feel obligated to say anything in return..." Phil interjected, cutting off Skye's response. "I don't mean to pressure you...I just felt that you deserve-" However, Phil's clumsy cover-up was effectively silenced by Skye's soft lips caressing his. In that instant, Phil's mind completely shut down as he reacted on pure instinct, using one hand to cradle the back of her head as the other arm pulled her flush against him. He couldn't have stopped the involuntary whimper that escaped him as she pulled away if his life had depended on it. However, he didn't think he'd mind that much as he was soon rewarded with another kiss.

Savoring the intimate contact a moment longer, Skye finally pulled away, smirking playfully at the second small involuntary noise of disappointment that escaped Phil as she did so. "There..." She declared, triumphantly. "Sorry, but, I needed to shut you up so that I could tell you that I love you, too." She added, smiling warmly, at the dumbfounded look on the usually stoic agent's face.

"I...I don't..." For the first time in his life, Phil Coulson was truly at a loss for words. He couldn't believe the amazing words that had flowed from this beautiful angel's lips.

"Yeah, I was...attracted to you from the moment you threw open the door to my van...and, then proceeded to kidnap me..." Skye elaborated, recalling the day she'd first met Phil Coulson. "But, that initial physical attraction slowly grew into something more the more I got to know you..." She added. "And, it was kind of cemented into place tonight, when you gave me a second chance." She finished, sheepily.

Phil couldn't believe what he was hearing. Skye loved him. The beautiful, maddening woman that had stolen his heart was in love with him. That singular realization sent his entire world into a tail-spin. He responded the only way he could think of. Cupping Skye's face in his hands, he pulled her into a second, more heated kiss. Gaining in confidence as she matched his eagerness and passion, Phil took a shot and slipped his tongue past her lips, smiling in disbelief as he was granted access. Taking the opportunity, he explored the hacktivist's mouth with his own, pulling her flush against him while gently guiding her onto her back, positioning himself on top of her. Allowing the older agent to take the lead, all Skye could think about was _I don't know what I'm doing...But, I know where this is going..._

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**One-shot Coulsye request to the first person to correctly guess the Chloé Wang (aka Chloe Bennet aka Skye) lyrics used in this fic! ;) Also, I can't decide if I should continue this or if I should just leave it, here. Please give me your input on the matter.


	3. You Did It All For Love

**Sometimes, It's Easier To Lie**

**Disclaimer:  
**As always, I own nothing.

**Rating:  
**T

**Genre:  
**Romance/Angst

**Pairing:  
**Coulsye

**Lyrics Used:  
**Lady Antebellum "All For Love"

**Author's Note:  
**I have nothing against May, I swear I don't! But, this idea just came to me in a dream and I decided to run with it. I'm so sorry! Granted, she's not exactly my _favorite _character, but, I honestly don't hate her, either. I just needed a villain for this story and I thought I could see her being jealous of Skye for winning Phil. Please don't hate me for turning her into a manipulative bitch!

* * *

You Did It All For Love

* * *

_Love | Somethin' you know nothin' of | You | Tell me that your feelin's changed | And, you don't wanna stay and break my heart | Well, baby, it's too late | 'Cause what about the times that you said to me | That I was everything that you'd ever need | How could you just up and walk away | And, look me in the eye and say | You did it all for love | You did it all for love | You did it all for love | You did it all for love_

* * *

_I can't believe what I just did..._Skye thought to herself as she lay atop Phil, still in the back seat of what had become 'their SUV'. _I can't believe I just slept with AC in the back seat of a car..._ She thought to herself as she recalled their recent activities while lazily drawing random patterns on his bare chest with her finger. However, she was soon pulled from her reverie as Phil guided her face up to look her in the eye.

"Whatchya thinkin' so hard about?" He asked, softly, a small, playful smile on his lips. Skye couldn't help it. Phil's smile was infectious. Even with her mind racing with a million thoughts about what this would mean for the two of them going forward and what it would mean for the team, she couldn't resist smiling back. But, she knew the two of them needed to talk about what had just happened. Not only that, but, they also needed to talk about what was gonna happen next, where they went from here, how they were going to handle the rest of the team.

"I was just thinkin' about..." Skye paused for a moment to find the right words. "Well, I was just thinkin' about...Well, about how everything's gonna...change..." She said, finally. "I mean, this-what we just did-this changes everything. I mean, we're gonna have to tell the rest of the team eventually-they'll just figure it out, themselves, if we don't. And, then, what? What happens, then? What if they just hate me even mo-"

This time, it was Phil's turn to effective silent Skye's rambling with a kiss. Stroking her cheek, tenderly, he replied "We'll just take everything one step at a time." He stated, softly, smiling at Skye with that warm genuine smile she'd only ever seen directed at her.

She had to admit, Phil's smile did make her feel somewhat better. But, she still couldn't stop worrying about what this could mean for both of them-for Phil, especially. Sleeping with one of your subordinates couldn't possibly be a good thing. "Yeah, but...I mean, what about you? They can't be happy about you sleeping with one of your subordinates can't be a good thing and I don't wanna get you in any trouble. I mean, I know what you did just to get me on this team. They all told you I was a risk-and, they were right-"

"Skye." Phil spoke, cutting off the hacker's ramble for a second time. "It's going to be okay. It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks. As long as our relationship doesn't interfere with the job, everything will be okay." He spoke, sounding so certain of himself. The certainty in his voice made Skye feel a little better. She believed Phil. If he said everything would be okay, then, she just had to trust that, somehow, he would be right.

Finally smiling a genuine smile of her own, Skye replied "Okay." Pressing her lips to Phil's briefly, she added "I believe you, Phil." Seeing the look on his face, she knew he was about to protest the use of his first name, but, she beat him to the punch. "Hey! After what we just did, I think I've earned the right to use your first name!" She argued, still smiling playfully. "But, don't worry. Even _I_ can be professional. You'll still be 'AC' around the others." She reassured him.

"Thank you." He replied, his own smile turning playful. He loved everything about the young woman in his arms. He loved the way she brought every single one of his walls crashing down. With her, he didn't have to be anything more or less than what he was. He didn't have to Agent Coulson. Or Coulson. With Skye, he could just be Phil. With her, he could just let go and enjoy himself.

* * *

What neither of them knew, however, was that they'd had a witness to their festivities. A witness to everything that had transpired between the spy and the hacker. And, more than that, a witness just hurt and jealous enough to _use _their knowledge as a weapon against the two of them. Glancing at the SUV before her, Melinda May smiled evilly as she realized that she finally had the tool that she needed to drive a wedge between Phil and the young hacktivist that stolen his heart away from her, once and for all. She could finally rid herself and the rest of the team of the hacker, permanently.

_I've got both of you right where I want you, now..._She thought to herself, as she silently slipped out of the garage, completely undetected. With Skye out of the picture, she knew Phil would be devastated and it would be the perfect opportunity for her to swoop in and stake her claim on the agent. _You will be mine, Phil Coulson. Just you wait and see._

* * *

"Tell you what..." Phil began. "Why don't we get dressed and both return to our bunks to try to get some sleep." He suggested. "We can decide how to proceed, later. But, for now..." He added, quirking an eyebrow, playfully. "How about we just enjoy the moment?"

Skye had to admit that she liked the sound of that idea. She was pretty tired, anyway. She wouldn't get a _lot _of sleep, but, she would certainly take whatever she could get. Besides, now that she and Phil were, well..._more _than good, she figured sleep shouldn't be too hard. Phil was right. Somehow, everything would work itself out, in the end. "I think I can live with that." Skye decided, planting a kiss to his bare chest before sitting up and beginning to dress.

* * *

After dressing and leaving the SUV, a few moments before Phil so as to avoid any awkward confrontations if anyone were to see them leaving the garage together, Skye soon returned to her bunk. She had to admit...Her night had turned out _far _better than she could have ever imagined. Before, she had only hoped that she and Phil could get back to an amicable standing for the sake of working together with the rest of the team. But, now...Now, she finally had everything she'd ever wanted. Smiling to herself, she laid her head on the pillow, quickly drifting off to sleep, dreaming of all the possibilities for her future with Phil.

* * *

Watching Skye leave the SUV, Phil smiled to himself as he gathered his clothes and dressed quickly before leaving the vehicle to return to his own bunk. Once safely back in the privacy of his sleeping quarters, he quickly undressed for sleep as he called to mind the events of that evening. Before, he never would have thought anything like this could ever happen between himself and Skye. At the very best, he had hoped she would become something of a daughterly figure to him. Just to have her in his life in any way would have been enough for Phil. But, this...This was everything he'd ever dreamed of. He finally had someone to call his own. Someone who he truly loved who he could be completely open and honest with. Someone he didn't have to lie to about his job. Who knew everything he'd done-the good with the bad-and never judged him for it. Someone who truly loved him for who he was. He had to admit that was a good feeling. Laying his head down on his pillow, he soon drifted off with dreams of his future with the young hacktivist.

* * *

Elsewhere, in May's bunk, she had considered confronting Phil that night. _No...Let him have tonight. If you're going to take everything from him, at least let him enjoy what he has for a night..._She told herself. It would be more merciful, she decided, to let him have this one night. One night to feel like everything was perfect. Even though she knew she would make everything perfect again when he would finally succumb to her advances after Skye was out of the picture. Laying in her own bunk, she, too, drifted off to sleep with dreams of her own future with the stoic agent filling her head.

* * *

The next morning, Skye had awoken after the rest of the team. As she made her way down to the main living area for breakfast, she noticed that all eyes were immediately on her. Looking around the room, she saw the stares she was getting from Ward, Fitz, and Simmons. Ward didn't even have the decency to come up with any form of excuse before abruptly leaving the room. Fitz at least came up with some nonsense about needing to get back to a project in the lab, leaving Skye alone with Jemma. Walking into the living area, she sat down in the chair next to Jemma's place on the couch. "Look, I just wanted to apologize-again...For everything. I know I caused everyone here a lot of trouble and I am _really _sorry. I just wish I knew what to do to prove it to you all."

To her credit, Jemma was far more understanding about the whole situation than the rest of her teammates. Placing a friendly hand on the hacker's arm, Jemma offered her a small smile. "I know." She replied, her voice soft and warm. From the beginning, she had known how remorseful Skye was about her role in the Miles Lydon situation. "I know you're sorry. And I know that you're still on our side. Fitz and Ward and everyone else knows it, too, deep down. But, what you did was a big blow to the team." She reasoned. Skye wasn't going to argue with that. She knew the full severity of what she'd done. "But, you came through for us, when we needed you the most. There was no way Coulson or May would have made it out of that lab alive without you." That thought chilled Skye to the core. She didn't want to think about what might have happened to Phil if she hadn't been able to hack into the lab's security systems to get him and May out. "I can't speak for the whole team. But, I can speak for myself. And I, for one, have already forgiven you." She stated, smiling warmly at Skye who returned the warm smile.

"Really?" She asked, hopefully. _Maybe Phil was right. Maybe I _can _fix the damage I've done..._She wondered to herself. "Thanks, Jemma..." She added, gratefully. It felt really good to know that she had at least one friend on the bus.

"Anytime." Jemma replied. "Fitz and Ward will come around sooner than you think." She offered, trying to placate her friend's worries. "Of course, God only knows what goes through May's mind. The woman is impossible to read. Worse than Coulson." The young scientist may not have been a spy like most of the rest of her teammates, but, even she didn't miss the way Skye's face lit up when she mentioned their fearless leader. "I mean, we all knew he'd forgiven you when you stayed on the bus. If Coulson didn't want you around, we wouldn't be having this conversation, right now..." She reasoned.

"Thank you." Skye repeated. And, she meant it. Words could never describe the appreciation Skye had for everything that the scientist had done for her. "I mean it. I can't tell you how much I appreciate everything you're doing, right now. Or how much better it makes me feel to at least know that you and Coulson forgive me."

* * *

That morning, Phil awoke feeling more refreshed than he could remember feeling in a long time. That had truly been the single best night's sleep he could ever recall getting. Sadly, his pleasant mood didn't last long. After dressing, he'd opened the door to his quarters to be greeted by a stone-faced Melinda May. "Morning, Melinda." He greeted, cheerfully. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"No, but, there is _quite _a bit I can do for you..." May began, cryptically, letting herself into her boss's quarters. Settling herself down on the edge of his bed, she merely glanced up at the man with a disconcerting smile on her face and an evil glint in her eyes.

"Come again?" Phil asked, clearly confused as to what she was talking about. Something was off. This wasn't the Melinda May that he knew and worked with. Something wasn't right and it wasn't sitting well with Phil.

"I know what you did, last night." May replied, mischievously. "Or rather...I know _who _you did." With that statement, Phil knew exactly why May was here. And, he could tell exactly what it was that she wanted. But, he had to grasp at whatever straws he could reach.

"What do you want, Agent May?" Phil deadpanned. He had a feeling he knew exactly what May wanted. He just hoped against hope that he was wrong.

"I think you know exactly what I want, Agent Coulson." She deadpanned, throwing Coulson's own tactics back in his face, as she rose from her spot on the edge of his bed to stand directly in front of him. "I saw you and the hacker in the SUV, last night. I know what happened between the two of you, last night. And I think you and I _both _know that my silence comes with a price."

"I think you and I _also _know that I don't _need _your silence." Phil replied, always the epitome of cool under pressure. "There's no protocols against this."

"Maybe not." May conceded, face still as impassive as ever. "But, what do you think Fury's going to say when he finds out that you slept with her _after _she tipped off _and _slept with an active suspect in an on-going investigation?" She asked, challengingly. "How do you think he'll feel about your decision to keep her around, then?" She added "Clearly, your feelings for her are clouding your judgment, _Phil_..." She purred, making her intentions perfectly clear.

"That could not be further from the truth." Phil challenged. "My judgment about Skye seems to have been dead on while the same can't quite be said for my judgment about you." He added, smoothly.

"Maybe you're right." May conceded. "Maybe you _are _right about Skye." Pausing for a moment, she added "But, really...With all the circumstantial evidence against her, who do you really think Fury's going to believe?"

"What do you want, May?" Phil demanded, attempting to end this confrontation as soon as possible. Meanwhile, his mind was running wild with ideas for revenge against his rogue operative.

* * *

After finishing their breakfasts, Skye looked to Jemma. "Hey, have you seen Coulson, yet?" She asked, casually, trying to cover her eagerness to see the man. "I just wanted to thank him for giving me a second chance."

"He hasn't come down, yet." Jemma replied, casually. "He's probably still in his office." She offered, waving in the general direction of Coulson's office.

"Thanks." Skye replied, gratefully. Rising from her seat, she dropped off her dishes before continuing on to Phil's office and sleeping quarters. Arriving at the door, she heard muffled voices coming from the other side. Curious, she paused outside the door, listening carefully.

_"Either you get rid of her or I'll do it for you." May demanded, heatedly. "I want her off this bus and off of this team. You'll make that happen or I will go to Fury about your...impaired judgment." She elaborated._

Skye couldn't believe what May was insinuating. She was using the fact Phil had spent the night with her as blackmail to get rid of her. She had always suspected that the pilot hadn't liked her much. But, she never once thought she'd go so far as to blackmail Coulson. That was a ballsy move. But, she knew Coulson would never back down. He would defend her even at the cost of his job. That was something Skye could never allow to happen. She couldn't let Phil risk his job to protect her. If May wanted Skye off of the bus, then, that was exactly what she was going to get. As much as it physically _pained _her to think about leaving Phil, she knew exactly what she had to do.

* * *

Returning to her bunk, Skye pulled out a notepad and pen. Clicking the pen open, she hurriedly scrawled out a note explaining her departure. She then, realized that she couldn't tell Phil the truth about why she was leaving. If she did, Phil would only try to stop her. She couldn't let that happen. Finally, it came to her.

_Phil_

_What happened last night was...wonderful and perfect.  
__But, I think we may have rushed into something.  
__I don't know, but, I'm just not sure about my feelings  
__for you. I am so unbelievably sorry. I truly did mean  
__what I said about not wanting to hurt you. I truly would  
__rather die than to hurt you. I know that would only  
__hurt you more than any of my own actions, but, it's the  
__truth. Please don't try to follow me. I need to be away  
__from you if I'm going to be able to sort out my feelings.  
__I am so sorry for hurting you. I do love you. I'm just  
__not sure how I love you. I always looked up to you like __a  
father figure but now I'm so confused I don't know  
__how I feel any more. I hope, one day, that you can  
__find it in your heart to forgive me. But, I'll also  
__understand if you can't._

_Love,_

_Skye_

Reading over her excuse, Skye couldn't believe she was really doing this. She was actually going to leave Phil behind for good. She hated herself. She hated herself even more for this than she did for the Miles Lydon situation. She actually felt physically sick to her stomach as she thought about leaving the only man that she'd ever truly loved.

* * *

Packing the last of her few belongings, she knew that the plane would be landing at the base, soon. That was her shot. She had to be ready to make a run for it the moment they touched down. Making sure that the last of her belongings were in order, she felt the familiar sensation of the plane touching down. _This is it. … It's now or never, Skye._ She told herself with one last sad look around before slinging her bag over her shoulder.

Jerking slightly at the feeling of an arm around her waist, she suddenly realized that she and Phil were the last off of the bus. "Everything okay?" He asked, as if nothing had happened, as if May hadn't just threatened him an hour ago. Skye knew she would have to play her cards perfectly if she was going to have any chances of lying to Phil effectively.

"Yeah, I just had a lot on my mind." She lied, smoothly. Although, it really wasn't a lie. She actually did have a lot on her mind. That, and the nauseous sensations in her stomach would not abate for anything. Smiling playfully to cover it up, she snaked an arm around his own waist, dipping her hand into his back pocket as she did so, depositing the note she'd just finished. _If I'm going to break his heart all over again, I can at least leave things on a good note before I go..._She reasoned to herself as she joined Phil on their way into the base.

Spotting a restroom on their path, she knew she'd found her perfect opportunity. Looking over to Phil, she smiled casually as she spoke. "You go on ahead." She stated, playfully, before pointing toward the restroom. "I'm just gonna visit the little girls' room. I'll catch up to you guys." She added.

Leaning forward to plant a kiss on her cheek, as they were alone, Phil replied "Okay. Just don't be too long."

The kiss on her cheek did her in. _If I'm gonna leave him for the self-less reason of protecting him, then I at least deserve one hell of a good-bye kiss._ She told herself to justify what she was about to do. Glancing around, just to ensure they really were alone, she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him flush against her as their lips crashed together. Caressing Phil's lips with her own, Skye took the initiative, this time and gently slid her tongue past his lips, exploring and memorizing his mouth one final time, pouring her heart and soul into the kiss-all of the love, all the passion, all the desire and all the regret she felt as she realized that this would be their last kiss.

Pulling away from him, it took everything she had not to cling to him and make time stop just so that she would never have to leave him. Meanwhile, she stared back into the confused baby blue eyes of one very breathless Phil Coulson. Without another word, she managed a wink and a playful wave before she disappeared into the restroom.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**Okay, I know I only got one review (so far) asking me to continue this. But, an idea came to me in my sleep, last night. And, I just had to run with it. I hope you all like where I'm taking this. Please, read and review!


	4. Just Walk Away

**Sometimes, It's Easier To Lie**

**Disclaimer:  
**As always, I own nothing! (Minus Annie Coulson and Agent Brittany Linton.)

**Rating:  
**T (just to be safe)

**Genre:  
**Romance/Angst

**Pairing:  
**Coulsye

**Lyrics Used:  
**Vanessa Hudgens "Walk Away"

* * *

Just Walk Away

* * *

_I guess I should have known better | Than to believe that my luck had changed | Oh, I let my heart and forever | Finally learn each other's names | I tell myself | This time is different | No goodbyes 'cause I just can't bear to say it | I'll never survive the one that's comin' | If I stay | Oh, no!  
Just walk away | Oh, and don't look back | 'Cause if my heart breaks, it's gonna hurt so bad | You know I'm strong | But, I can't take that | Before it's too late | Oh-ooh | Just walk away_

* * *

After making her escape from the S.H.I.E.L.D. base, Skye had found her way back to her van in the alley behind the same coffee shop right where she'd left it. _Well, will wonders never cease. _She thought to herself as she threw the door open, slinging her duffel bag inside. _Mama's home..._She thought to herself, somewhat sadly. Somehow, her van didn't feel as much like home as it had before S.H.I.E.L.D. had come into her life. Although, deep down, she knew why it didn't feel as much like home.

_I suppose first order of business would be to find a way to get this stupid thing off..._She thought to herself glancing down at the glowing blue bracelet. She knew that removing the bracelet would have consequences, but, she also knew that-as long as she wore it-the easier it would be for Coulson or someone else from S.H.I.E.L.D. to find her. She couldn't let that happen. She couldn't risk being taken back to Phil. After the way she'd left him-left her _team-_she wasn't at all certain she would ever be ready to face any of them, again. There would be far too many questions that she would never be able to answer.  
_Well, let's see if they're actually right and the most obvious answer really is the right one..._Skye thought to herself as she attempted to simply slide the bracelet off of her fairly small wrists. After fighting the bracelet for a few minutes-and more than a few expeltives-she felt a moment of victory as the metal finally released her arm._Now, to find a way to get rid of it..._She thought to herself. _Pacific Ocean oughta do the trick..._She decided as she climbed up into the driver's seat and fired up the engine heading off in the direction of the nearest beach.

* * *

_Twenty Four Hours Ago_

* * *

"Where's Skye?" Jemma Simmons asked as the team prepared to board their home-away-from-home, once again.

"I assumed she was with you all..." Leo Fitz replied, equally puzzled by the conspicuous absence of their resident hacktivist.

"I haven't seen her since we landed." Grant Ward replied, surprised he hadn't noticed his operative's absence before now.

"Neither have I." Melinda May chimed in, the rest of the team baffled by the disturbingly satisfied tone in their pilot's voice.

"She's gone." Phil Coulson declared, his voice more worried than he would care to admit.

"What do you mean 'she's gone'?" Jemma demanded. "How could she possibly be gone? We're on a secured S.H.I.E.L.D. facility." She reasoned, desperately hoping that one of her very few friends wasn't gone as their fearless leader seemed to believe she was.

"_Somebody_ would have noticed if she'd left." Ward reasoned.

"I've already checked all over base and no one's seen her since we landed..." Phil's voice trailed off as realization began to dawn on him as he kicked himself for not picking up on it before. "Son of a bitch!" He muttered to himself as he took off down an empty hallway.

"Where are you going?" Fitz asked, curiously, confused by his boss's behavior.

"To grasp at one last straw..." Phil called over his shoulder, cryptically. Once he was a safe distance away from the rest of his team, Phil checked his back pocket, his heart sinking into his stomach as he felt a folded up piece of paper he knew he hadn't put there. Pulling the paper out of his pocket, Phil felt his heart completely shatter as he read the hurriedly scribbled note in his hands.

_Phil,_

_What happened last night was...wonderful and perfect.  
__But, I think we may have rushed into something._ _I don't know,  
__but, I'm just not sure about my feelings_ _for you. I am so  
unbelievably sorry. I truly did mean_ _what I said about not wanting  
to hurt you. I truly_ _would rather die than hurt you. I know that  
__would_ _only hurt you worse than any of my own actions,_ _but, it's the  
__truth. Please, don't try to follow me._ _I need to be away from you if  
I'm gonna be able to_ _sort out my feelings. I am so sorry for hurting  
you._ _I do love you. I'm just not sure how I love you. I've_ _always  
looked up to you as a father-figure but, now,_ _I'm so confused I don't  
know how I feel, anymore. I_ _hope, one day, that you can find it in your  
heart to_ _forgive me. But, I'll also understand if you can't._

_Love,  
__Skye_

Sliding down the wall behind him, Phil allowed himself a moment to break down, bowing his face into his knees as he silently wept for the love that was only his for a night before he'd lost it. He didn't know how, but, he was just sure this had something to do with May's threat_. _Something in Skye's note just didn't feel right. He knew in his heart that he just had to find her. If she could look him in the eye and honestly tell him she wasn't in love with him, then, he would accept that and let her go. But, until then, he wasn't going to give up on her without a fight. His mind made up, Phil rose to his feet. So, distracted with his own plans, he absent-mindedly threw the crumpled up note in a nearby trash can.

"She did you a favor, really." Melinda May taunted from behind him. He didn't know how long she'd been there or how she'd even gotten there, in the first place. None of that mattered to him, in that moment. Nothing did, except for finding Skye. "Now, you won't have to worry about getting rid of her and we can get on with my next demand-"

"I am _through_ with you!" Phil hissed, venomously, as he rounded on her-a murderous look on his face and in his eyes. "I am sick and tired of your black-mailing bullshit! We're supposed to be a team. I thought you could learn to be a part of that team. Clearly, I was wrong. It's _my _turn, now." He insisted in a dangerous, hushed, tone, as he stepped directly into May's personal space. "You have two choices. You can turn and walk away, right here, right now. Disappear, never to be seen or heard from again. Or, you can stay and make good on your threat-go to Fury, try to get me fired. And, I can have a little chat with the director about a certain...Zachary _McGowen_..." Phil sneered. He knew that name would stop May in her tracks. McGowen had been an asset of May's whom she was to get close to for intel when she made the mistake of falling in love with him, helping protect him from S.H.I.E.L.D.'s grasp-not entirely unlike what Skye had done for Miles Lydon. The only difference between May and Skye was that Phil had helped May cover her tracks once she came to her senses so that only himself, May and McGowen had ever known what had happened.

"You wouldn't dare." May hissed, challengingly.

"Maybe." Phil conceded, in a deceptively light voice. "But, are you really willing to risk it?"

"You son of a bitch!" May snapped, her eyes and face admitting the defeat that she would never vocalize. Phil enjoyed the moment as she turned and all but ran in the opposite direction. Satisfied that he wouldn't have to worry about May ruining things for himself and Skye, Phil turned back only to stop dead in his tracks when he came face-to-face with Jemma Simmons.

"Care to tell me what that was all about?" She asked, for once, mimicking Phil's own impassive countenance.

"Not really." Phil replied, with a mischievous half-smirk quirking the corner of his lips. Before Jemma could get another word in, Phil just smiled cryptically as he strode past her.

Ever the scientist, Jemma was curious. She needed to know what had just gone down between May and Coulson. And, what-if anything-it had to do with Skye's disappearance. Looking around, she noticed the wadded up paper on the top of the pile in the trash can near by. Glancing around to ensure she was alone, she slipped over to the can, slyly removing the wadded up paper. Unfolding it, she read the same note Coulson had read moments ago.

___Phil,  
_

___What happened last night was...wonderful and perfect.  
But, I think we may have rushed into something.  
I don't know, but, I'm just not sure about my feelings  
for you. I am so unbelievably sorry. I truly did mean  
what I said about not wanting to hurt you. I truly  
would rather die than hurt you. I know that would  
only hurt you worse than any of my own actions,  
but, it's the truth. Please, don't try to follow me.  
I need to be away from you if I'm gonna be able to  
sort out my feelings. I am so sorry for hurting you.  
I do love you. I'm just not sure how I love you. I've  
always looked up to you as a father-figure but, now,  
I'm so confused I don't know how I feel, anymore. I  
hope, one day, that you can find it in your heart to  
forgive me. But, I'll also understand if you can't._

_Love,_  
_Skye_

_I'll be damned..._Jemma thought to herself, as the implication of the note finally sank in. _They finally did it...They finally got together..._But, that thought confused the young scientist. _If they finally got together, why would Skye turn tail and run the next day? _She wondered. Then, she recalled the conversation she'd overheard between May and Coulson. _That bitch! _Jemma thought, silently as she realized what May had to have done. _She had to have found out about Skye and Coulson and must have been planning to use it as blackmail against Coulson..._The young scientist had always known that May had a thing for Coulson. But, she never thought the woman would go so far as to destroy the man's one chance for true happiness. _God knows that if Leo ever fell for someone else, I'd never blackmail him just to get rid of her!_But, then again, Jemma knew May had never liked Skye from the very beginning. Either way, that didn't matter now. What _did_ matter, however, was finding a way to reunite Skye and Coulson.

Meanwhile, Phil had pulled out his phone and dialed the number of one of only two people he knew of who could help him track the young hacktivist, discreetly. "Annie." He stated, by way of greeting.

"Phil." The blonde Coulson replied, answering her brother's unexpected call. "What sort of treason do you need me to commit for you, this time?" She asked, only half-joking.

"Nothing quite so drastic." He replied, placating his baby sister's concerns. "I was merely hoping you could get Auggie to track the bracelet I gave her after the Miles Lydon situation."

"Isn't that S.H.I.E.L.D.'s job?" The younger Coulson asked, suspiciously.

"Skye's gone, Annie..." Phil admitted, finally, his voice far more broken than he would ever admit to. "I have to find her..."

Anne Coulson knew the severity of the situation. She knew how deeply her elder brother cared for the young hacktivist. "Okay." She sighed. "What happened?" She asked, knowing that she could never deny her brother something like this.

In that instant, Phil suddenly found himself unable to speak. He didn't even want to _think _about what had happened, let alone takl about it.

"Phil...If you want my help, I've gotta know what happened..." Annie chastised her brother's abrupt silence.

"It all started, last night...Skye over-heard a song I had been singing about her..." Phil began, an uncharacteristically wistful tone to his voice. "She then went down to her SUV hiding place where I found her a little bit later singing a song of her own about me, apologizing for the the Miles Lydon situation. One thing lead to another-"

"You slept with her, didn't you?" Annie only half-chastised.

"A little bit..." Phil admitted, feeling a deep blush burning his cheeks. Even now, it still felt slightly awkward discussing his sex life with his baby sister.

"'Bout damn time." Annie replied as Phil could swear he could actually _hear _her smiling. "Anyway, I take it she hump-and-dumped you?" She asked, trying to help her brother get her to the heart of the matter.

"Not...quite..." Phil began, slowly, looking for just the right words. "You see, it's a bit more complicated than that..."

"Was she taken?" Annie asked, simply, with a note of detachment in her voice which slightly irked Phil. He would have sworn Annie was just talking about some random case she was working on for Langley. But, he had to remind himself that that was just her method. She would never be able to help him if she got too emotionally invested in it.

"No, she left on her own..." Phil replied cryptically. "But, I think she felt pressured to do so..."

"How so?" Annie asked, making notes of everything her brother was telling her.

"Melinda saw us together in the SUV, last night." Phil replied, his blood still boiling as he thought about the pilot's actions from that morning. "And, she threatened to blackmail me with it."

"And, you think Skye may have overheard this and thought that she was protecting you in leaving." Annie surmised.

"I believe so, yes." Phil replied. "She left me a note stating that she just wasn't sure of her feelings for me." He began, calling to mind Skye's note. "But, it just didn't fit with the song that she was singing last night or any of the things she said to me. The song, she was singing before she even knew I was in the room. There was no reason for her to lie in the song." Phil reasoned. He knew he sounded like a desperate man grasping at straws. But, he just knew in his gut, that something was amiss with the way Skye had left him and the rest of the team.

"Okay." Annie declared, finally. "E-mail me the tracking information and I'll pass it along to Auggie. See what he can dig up." Annie offered.  
Hearing the unspoken response hidden in his sister's words, Phil couldn't help the small relieved smile that played across his lips. "Thank you, Annie." He replied, sincerely.

"Anything for my older brother." Annie replied, a small smile of her own playing across her face.

* * *

_Present_

* * *

Chucking the bracelet into the Pacific Ocean, Skye felt mixed emotions taking over her. Part of her felt relieved to be rid of her S.H.I.E.L.D. issued dog collar. Another part of her recognized that bracelet as her last tie to Phil. Part of her didn't want to let it go while another part of her told her it was for the best. She couldn't let Phil find her. If he did, she knew he would convince her to go back-thus jeopardizing his career for her. No, she couldn't let that happen. Satisfied that she was safely hidden away from Phil's grasp, Skye couldn't stop the small startled gasp that escaped her lips when she found herself face to face with what appeared to be a blonde woman-maybe late twenties, early thirties-clad simply in jeans and a tee shirt. Something didn't add up. This woman seemed to have been looking for Skye as she smiled while she sauntered over to where Skye was standing. "Wh-Who're you?" The hacktivist asked, trying to sound tough, though, she knew she'd failed, miserably.

"My name's Annie." The woman greeted, a deceptively friendly smile playing across her countenance. "Annie Coulson."

_What the hell?_ Skye thought to herself. "'Coulson'?" She muttered, before she'd even realized that she'd spoken aloud.

"Yes...I'm Phil Coulson's younger, wiser, and _definitely _better-looking sister..." Annie stated, both proudly and playfully. "And, you...must be Skye..." She surmised, proudly.

"How do you know my name?" Skye wondered, dumbfounded. "And, how did you find me, here?"

"My brother talks about you." Annie shrugged. "He talks about you, a _lot_...As for how I found you, well, Phil didn't believe a word you wrote in that note and asked me to track you down. Thanks to that little liaison you had with Miles Lydon, that little bracelet you just chucked into the ocean pretty much did all the hard work for me. " She added, absently. "And, yes, Phil told me about what happened in the SUV the other night." Annie smirked as Skye's widened in shock. "He also told me about Agent May's threat."

Understanding what Phil must have sent his sister to do, Skye replied, as confidently as she could "Then, you must understand why I can never go back."

"Nooo..." Annie drawled, lightly, every bit as impossible to read as her brother. "I understand why you _think _you can never go back..."

"If I go back there, May'll have Phil fired!" Skye cried, unable to take the pressure of the situation any longer. "I can't let him risk his job for me..." She added, brokenly, her voice thick and watery with tears that she would not allow to fall.

"Oh, sweetie..." Annie sighed, sympathetically, as she pulled the troubled young hacker into her arms, allowing her to weep quietly while she rubbed soothing circles on her back. Once the quiet sobs died down, Annie pulled just far enough away to look the young woman in her arms in the eye. "Tell ya what...Why don't we just take things one step at a time...Starting with finding you a place to stay..." She offered, supportively.

"That's okay." Skye replied, softly. "I've got my van...I'll be fine." She added, not really wanting put Annie out.

"Skye, my brother's in love with you." Annie stated, bluntly. "That makes you family." She explained. "Besides, _when _S.H.I.E.L.D. goes looking for you, you know this city's gonna be the first place they'll look." She reasoned. And, Skye couldn't argue with that. "And, if you're really serious about never going back, then I might be able to help you."

"I'm listening..." Skye replied, finally, as she folded her arms over her chest, intrigued by Annie's offer. "How's Washington, DC, sound?" Annie offered, challengingly.

"Really?" Skye challenged. "You're really offering to find me a place to stay in DC?"

"Oh, I don't need to find you one..." Annie countered. "I'm offering to let you stay with me." She explained.

"You're just gonna take me in?" Skye asked, skeptically. "Just like that? No strings attached?"

"Yep. Just like that." Annie replied. Sighing lightly, she replied "Look, I know what it's like. Feeling like you can never go back. I've messed up pretty big in my career with Langley. I can't tell you how many times I thought I wrecked everything-just sure that I would be fired or sent away..."

"That's hardly the same thing." Skye scoffed.

"Maybe..." Annie conceded.

"You really CIA?" Skye asked, skeptically.

"For the last four years of my life." Annie replied, proudly. "I would have gone S.H.I.E.L.D., but, Fury didn't think it'd be a good idea for Phil and I to work, together. So, Langley was the next best thing." She explained, casually. "So, whaddaya say?" She asked, playfully. "How do you feel about relocating?"

"I suppose I could do with a change of scenery." Skye conceded, finally. Deep down, she knew Annie was right. She couldn't stay in LA if she was going to avoid S.H.I.E.L.D.'s grasp. "Question..."

"Shoot." Annie quipped.

"For the longest time, Phil hated it when I called him by his first name." Skye began, her lips quirking upward into a playful smirk.

"Yeah..." Annie chuckled. "Yeah, that sounds like Phil..."

"So, my question is...Do I get to call you 'Annie'?" She asked, mischievously. "Or am I gonna have to re-designate Phil's old nickname and just call you 'AC'?"

"_Never _call me AC, and, we'll call it even." Annie replied, grinning wildly.

"'Annie' it is, then." Skye decided, smiling her first genuine smile since she'd left Phil.

* * *

"Agent Coulson." Grant Ward called from outside the door to his boss's office, knocking lightly on the door.

"It's open." Phil called, absently, glancing up as he watched Agent Ward enter the office, an uncharacteristically timid nature about him.

"Can I ask you a question?" Ward asked, careful not to step on any of his boss's toes.

"Of course, Agent Ward." Phil replied, trying to keep his voice friendly while he secretly appreciated the change of subject. Hopefully, it would be just what the veteran agent needed to get his mind off of his current situation.

"I was just curious as to why Agent Linton is driving the bus, now." Grant began, choosing his words, carefully. He could sense that something was off about the older spy. He certainly didn't want to set the man off, in any way. "What happened to Agent May?"

"Agent May is no longer a part of this team, Agent Ward." Phil snapped. Realizing the severity of his response, Phil willed his voice to soften as he spoke again. "Agent May and I ran into some...irreconcilable differences." Phil explained, still rather cryptic. "I had to make an abrupt call to dismiss her and Agent Linton was kind enough to step in and take over for her." He added, still not _really _answering Grant's question.

"Really?" Grant asked, without thinking about it. "I mean, I'm not complaining. Brittany's a perfectly capable pilot..." He quickly amended. It was true. He knew the young operative was more than competent to drive their bus. "It just seems a bit...sudden..."

"Things change, Grant." Phil replied, ushering the younger man out of his office. "Get used to it." He added, cryptically, with an unreadable tone in his voice and expression on his face before he shut the door, effectively ending the discussion.

* * *

"That was weird..." Grant muttered under his breath, as he left Coulson's office.

"What's weird?" Jemma asked, bumping into the older agent.

"Has Coulson been acting...strange...to you, at all?" Grant asked, with no preamble.

Realization dawning on the young scientist's face, Jemma simply replied "Yes, he has." Gesturing for Grant to follow her, she added "And, I think I might know why..."

Leading Grant back to her bunk, the scientist made sure to draw the privacy screen closed before returning her attention back to her teammate. "Jemma...What's goin' on?" Grant asked, nervously.

"I believe this is why Coulson's been acting so bizarrely, today..." Jemma replied, handing Grant the note she'd found in the trash can, earlier that day. "I think it also explains why got rid of Agent May so abruptly." She added as Grant skimmed through the crumpled note in his hand.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Grant breathed, unable to believe what he was reading.

"If you think it means that Skye and Coulson finally got their acts together and _got _together, then, you'd be correct, Agent Ward." Jemma declared, proudly. "Unfortunately, I believe Agent May intended to misrepresent the relationship to Director Fury in order to use it as a weapon against Agent Coulson if he didn't get rid of Skye. Agent May's always had a thing for Agent Coulson. I believe she was jealous of Skye and was willing to do whatever it took to get rid of her." She surmised.

"That bitch." Grant muttered, without thinking about. "Just who the hell does she think she is to threaten-not just a member of this team, but-Coulson, himself?!" He demanded, angrily. "Do you think _that's _why Skye really left?" He wondered, idly.

Jemma couldn't resist the urge to chuckle ever so slightly at Grant's characterization of Agent May. "It has to be." She surmised, once her giggles died down. "I can't think of any other reasons. That note just doesn't add up. The last time I saw her, she was desperately grateful to Agent Coulson for giving her a second chance. I don't think she'd give that up without a hell of a good reason."

"I think you're right." Grant conceded. "The question is...What can we _do _about it?" He asked, completely at a loss as to how to proceed.

"I've tried locating her, but, the last signal I got from her 'S.H.I.E.L.D. issued dog collar' as she referred to it, came from somewhere in the Pacific Ocean." Jemma replied, defeatedly.

"She must have dumped it so that we couldn't come after her." Grant deduced.

"She must have meant what she said in that note." Jemma concluded, sadly. "Without that bracelet, she could be anywhere and I've no idea where to even start." She added, knowing full-well that Skye, of all people, would know how to disappear, if she were so inclined.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**As always, read and review, please! Reviews are love! lol**  
**


	5. Forever Changed

**Sometimes, It's Easier To Lie**

**Disclaimer:  
**I own nothing except for Annie Coulson, Agent Brittany Linton, Zachary McGowen, and Dr. Gorham.

**Rating:  
**T

**Genre:  
**Romance/Angst

**Pairing:  
**Coulsye

**Lyrics Used:  
**Cassadee Pope "Over You" (I know the song is originally recorded by Miranda Lambert, but, I just really like Cassadee Pope's version, better.)  
Carrie Underwood "Forever Changed"

* * *

Forever Changed

* * *

_But, you went away | How dare you | I miss you | They say I'll be okay | But, I'm not going to | Ever get | Over you_

* * *

"We're home!" Annie called out as she and Skye walked through the front door of the house she shared with her fiance, Auggie Anderson.

"Who're you yelling at?" Skye wondered, curiously, taking in the sight of the beautiful home she'd walked into.

"My fiance." Annie answered, simply as a tall lean and muscular man walked into the living room with them. "Skye, I'd like you to meet my fiance, Auggie Anderson." She added, smiling, as she joined Auggie's side, slipping her arm around his waist. "Auggie, this is Skye."

"So you're the woman my soon to be brother-in-law sent Annie looking for?" Auggie greeted, grinning mischievously as he extended his hand out in front of him, waiting for Skye to complete the handshake.

"Yeah..." Skye replied, hesitantly, curious as to why Auggie wasn't looking directly at her, rather, over her left shoulder. "Nice to meet you."

"Auggie, sweetie, why don't you go grab us some beers from the fridge?" Annie offered, spotting Skye's confusion.

"Sure thing." Auggie chimed, pausing to place a light kiss on Annie's cheek before turning and heading toward the kitchen.

Once Auggie was out of earshot, Skye finally voiced the question on her mind. "What's his deal?" She asked, trying to phrase her question carefully so as not to offend anyone.

"Whaddo you mean 'deal'?" Annie asked, unsure of exactly what Skye was referring to.

"Well, he wouldn't look _at _me so much as just over my left shoulder..." Skye elaborated. "I mean, what is he, blind?" She asked, offhandedly, before she even realized what she'd said.

Nodding in awkward understanding, Annie replied "Actually, Skye...He is..." Ever so slightly amused by the way Skye's jaw figuratively bounced off the floor, she added "Auggie actually _is _blind."

"Oh..." Skye replied, completely humiliated by her question. "Open mouth...Insert foot..." She muttered, under her breath.

"Oh, don't be so hard on yourself." Annie replied. "Frankly, if Auggie had his way, I think he would prefer that _more_ people didn't notice..." She added, wrapping Skye in a one-armed hug, just before Auggie returned with their beers.

"Milady..." Auggie grinned, as Annie took hers and Skye's beers from Auggie's hand.

"Milord..." Annie returned his grin. Turning her attention back to Skye, she handed the hacker a beer as she added "Go ahead...Make yourself comfortable..." She smiled as Skye gratefully settled into the armchair across the room from the loveseat Annie and Auggie had settled themselves into.

"So, Skye..." Auggie began, after taking a sip of his beer. "I'm just gonna rip the band-aid off and go ahead and address the S.H.I.E.L.D. issued elephant in the room..." Annie somewhat regretted the drawn expression on the young hacktivist's face. "Why exactly did you _really _leave your team?" Auggie asked, bluntly.

"It's...complicated..." Skye replied, hesitantly. Truth be told, she would much rather just forget all about it. Though, that didn't seem too likely to happen any way soon.

"Look, Skye, I already told you...I know all about May's threat." Annie coaxed. "And, if I know my brother, he's probably already gotten rid of her and is frantically searching for _you_."

"Well, as for the looking for me part, I'm sure you're probably right." Skye conceded, taking another sip of her beer. "As for getting rid of May...It's _hardly _that simple..." She added, regretfully. "There's no way she would back down if she knew she had something so solid on Phil...She's got him right where she wants him."

"Wait a minute..." Auggie chimed in, confused. "What threat?" He asked, feeling as though he was missing a crucial piece of the puzzle.

"One of Skye's former teammates, a woman named Agent Melinda May, saw Phil and Skye together the other night and threatened to use it as blackmail against my brother if he didn't get rid of Skye." Annie explained, simply. "From what I'm guessing, Skye must have overheard this and decided to beat May to the punch and leave on her own, making up some bullshit excuse that she wasn't completely sure of her feelings for my brother and needing time to sort through her feelings. Time that she needed to spend away from Phil..." She added.

"He told you about that, huh?" Skye asked, defeatedly.

"He told me that he didn't believe a word you wrote in that note." Annie quipped. "He said it just didn't add up with that song you wrote about him." She elaborated.

"He told you about _that_, too?" Skye asked, shock clearly written on her face.

"I already told you..." Annie replied. "He talks about you...He talks about you a _lot_...Particularly when he's going out of his mind worrying about you..." She added

"I know..." Skye sighed, setting her beer on the coffee table in front of her. "I know he must be going crazy looking for me...But, I just...I can't let him risk his job for me...I wont!" She insisted.

"Look, Skye..." Annie replied, also placing her beer on the table, forgotten. "I know you've had a...questionable past. And, you've made your mistakes." She conceded. "But, my brother is the best damn judge of character I've ever known. And, Fury knows it, too." The younger Coulson reasoned. "Fury has _always _trusted my brother's judgment. If Phil thinks you're good enough to give his heart to, that's good enough for Fury. The director's not gonna fire my brother over you."

"I wish I could believe that..." Skye replied, brokenly.

"You will..." Annie reassured her, reaching across the distance between them to pat her knee, gently. "You will..."

* * *

The bus had a strange atmosphere about it. The whole team felt it, but, they were all too afraid to mention it. Perhaps that tension contributed to the atmosphere. It felt as though they were all walking on eggshells around each other, with everybody hiding away in their bunks whenever they weren't in meetings or working on other business.

Sick and tired of the tension, Jemma Simmons sought out her friend and mentor. Approaching the door to his office, she was intrigued by the sound of music coming from the other side of the door. Stepping up to the door way, she placed a hand on either side of the door frame as she pressed her ear to the wood for a better listen. There were no words but a soft sad melody played through the air. After waiting in vein for any lyrics to arise, the young scientist finally gave up and knocked on the door. "It's open." Phil called, detached, from the other side.

"Agent Coulson?" Jemma greeted, timidly, from her place in the door way. "Could I possibly speak to you for a moment?"

"Of course." Phil replied, setting the guitar aside and turning his full attention to the timid young woman in his door way. "Please, have a seat." He added, gesturing to the empty chair on the other side of his desk. Watching as she took her seat, Phil asked "What can I do for you, Jemma?"

"Well...I suppose I should just...rip the band-aid right off and get on with it..." Jemma replied, nervously as Phil nodded for her to proceed. "It's just...We've all noticed you've not been quite...yourself...since Skye left."

"It's nothing you need to worry about..." Phil replied, trying to placate the younger agent's worries without delving into too much detail.

"Actually, I believe it is..." Watching as the stoic agent before her quirked a challenging eyebrow, Jemma just plowed right ahead. "I believe I know why you've not been yourself...I saw the note you threw in the trash." Listening as Phil sighed heavily, Jemma cut him off before he get a word in. "Before you say anything...I don't believe a word written in that note. I know Skye...And, to be perfectly honest...She left her diary behind and I...might have peeked through it, looking any clues as to where she might be hiding..."

"What did you find?" Phil asked, barely able to mask his curiosity.

"Well, I couldn't find anything as to where she might go..." Jemma conceded. "But, she did talk quite a bit about you and she sounded perfectly certain of her feelings, in my opinion." She added, with a small smile on her face. "She seemed quite certain that she was very much in love with you." Jemma spoke with soft warm tone to her voice that Phil couldn't recall ever having heard from her, before.

"Thank you, Jemma." Phil replied, his voice equally warm. "I didn't believe the note, either." He admitted. "But, it's nice to have something to back that up."

Smiling warmly, Jemma decided to voice the other question on her mind. "So...Might I ask what you were playing when I came in?"

Grinning fondly, Phil asked "You, uh...You heard that, huh?"

"I'm afraid I did..." Jemma replied, somewhat playfully. "You're quite talented, by the way..." She added, thoughtfully.

"Well, thank you, first of all." Phil replied, smiling ever so slightly. "As for what I was playing...That was a song I had written about Skye just after the Miles Lydon situation." He explained. "It was actually part of what had gotten us together..." He admitted, nervously.

"Really?" Jemma asked, curiously. She had never really known the details of how her mentor and her friend had gotten together. She never had any intention of prying, but, if Agent Coulson was willing to open up about it, who was she to stop him.

"Yeah...Turns out we were both having a rather sleepless night." Phil began, smiling fondly at the memory. "She had gone down to the bar for a drink when she heard the music coming from my office. She overheard me singing the song I'd written about the Miles situation and, evidently, it inspired her to write one of her own." He deduced.

"Skye wrote a song about you, as well?" Jemma asked curiously. This was the first time she'd ever been in Coulson's office with_out_ being disciplined. She was definitely going to enjoy it.

"Yes." Phil still couldn't help smiling as he thought of the night he'd spent with the young hacker. "In it, she had apologized for the whole thing. Talked about how I was 'the only one who ever gave a damn'." He added, quoting Skye's song to him. "After she had finished singing, I confronted her about it and we got to talking and...well...let's just say one thing lead to another..."

* * *

The conversation in the Coulson-Anderson household had finally lightened up when Annie's cellphone rang. "I better take this." She spoke, excusing herself, when she noticed the caller ID read _Phil Coulson_. Thinking nothing of it, Skye and Auggie just nodded lightly before returning to their prior conversation.

Making her way down the hall, into the bedroom, for privacy, Annie answered the call. "Hey, Phil." She managed to keep her voice light as to avoid suspicion on her keen brother's part.

"Hey, Annie." He greeted. Annie couldn't help noticing that the man's voice sounded tired-as if he hadn't slept properly in years. "I was just looking for an update...Have you found anything on Skye, yet?" He asked, a desperate note in his voice.

Sighing lightly, Annie knew the pressure was on. She would have to pull this off, perfectly, if she was going to fool her brother. "I'm sorry, Phil..." She began, sadly. "We tracked her bracelet to the middle of the Atlantic Ocean." She elaborated. That part was pretty well true. "She must have dumped it to avoid being tracked." Again, hardly a lie. "We're still looking, though. We're not giving up on her." She added, trying to give her brother hope. … Even if it was a false sense of hope.

"I knew the bracelet was a long shot." Phil conceded. "But, I figured we had to start, somewhere." Sighing lightly, he added "I appreciate everything you're doing, though, Annie..." He added, defeatedly.

"I know you do, Phil." Annie replied. Deep down, she hated lying to Phil. But, she wasn't going to get his hopes up until she could convince Skye to go back to him. "That's why I do it." She added, lightly, trying to lighten her brother's mood.

"Thanks, Annie." Phil replied, smiling ever so slightly at his sister's attempt to cheer him up. "I love you." He added.

Grateful to keep the call short, Annie replied "I love you, too, Phil." She replied, fondly. "Listen, it's been a crazy day. I think I'm gonna call it a night. Talk to you later?"

"Sure." Phil agreed. He'd had a rough day, himself. He was considering calling it a night, as well, as he ended the call.

Hearing the line go dead, Annie sighed heavily as she threw herself backward on the bed. Staring up at the ceiling, she wondered to herself if she would ever be able to reunite Skye and her brother. Shaking off those negative thoughts, she returned to the living room.

"Hey, perfect timing." Auggie greeted. "I was just telling Skye that I was about to turn in." He added. "Care to join me?"

"Sure." Annie replied, this time, a genuine smile tugging at her lips. "First, Skye, would you like me to show you to your room?" She asked, directing her attention to the young hacker.

"That'd be great, thanks." Skye replied, appreciatively. "I'm kinda beat, myself."

"Right this way." Annie replied, invitingly.

Once they'd reached the guest room, Skye threw her bag on the bed. "You really have an incredible house." She admired, looking around. After never knowing a true home, she was grateful to have someone like Annie in her life to take her in, like this. "I really _do _appreciate everything you're doing for me." She added, sincerely.

"I know you do." Annie replied warmly. "Like I said, before...You're family, now..." She elaborated. "That means that I will _always _go to the ends of the Earth for you." She added, her voice warm and compassionate.

"Thanks." Skye breathed. She truly had no words for everything Annie was saying and doing for her. "That was Phil that called, earlier, wasn't it?" She asked, hesitantly.

"It was." Annie admitted, sheepishly.

"What did he say?" Skye asked, both curious and dreading the answer, simultaneously.

"He wanted an update on my search for you." Annie replied, cryptically.

"Wait..." Skye began. "Are you saying...He doesn't know you found me?" She asked, in disbelief.

"As far as my brother knows, we lost you when you dumped your bracelet in the Atlantic Ocean." Annie explained, a sly smirk tugging at the corners of her lips, before she became serious, again. "Look, I know you're not ready to go back. So, I'm not gonna force you." She added, genuinely. "You are more than welcome to stay with us for as long as you like."

"Thank you, again." Skye replied, sincerely. "I know how horrible it is of me to ask you to lie to your brother..." She admitted, shamefully. "I just...I don't know if I can face him..."

"And, that's perfectly understandable." Annie replied, wrapping an arm around Skye's shoulders. "Which is why I'm more than happy to hide you, here, until you decide otherwise." She smiled.

* * *

_Two Weeks Later_

* * *

_She remembers the change in her body | The blooming within | And how her heart seemed to flutter with the wind | Then one day as the nights grew longer | That Indian summer | She brought love into the world | Cried and held me then_

_Forever changed | Forever changed | Nothing ever stays the same | Forever child | Forever changed_

_Forever changed | Forever changed | Nothing ever stays the same | Forever named | Forever child | Forever loved | Forever changed_

* * *

Walking through the door, Annie sighed exhausted from a long day at the office. "Remind me again why I was so excited when Joan named _me _as her replacement for head of DPD?" She asked as Auggie greeted her at the door with a hug and a kiss.

"Hey...Annie?..." Skye asked with a strange look on her face and an equally bizarre tone to her voice. "Could I...talk to you for a minute...privately?" She asked, nervously.

"Uhh...Sure." Annie agreed, confused. "We can talk in your room..." She suggested, leading the young hacker down the hall. "What's on your mind?" Annie asked, curiously, once they'd reached the guest room.

"Well..." Skye began, unsure of where to begin. "You know I haven't been feeling well, lately..." She added, still searching for how to best phrase what she needed to say. To be perfectly honest, she still hadn't quite wrapped her mind around it, herself. "Well, at first, I thought it was just the guilt over leaving your brother...But..." With a deep breath, she decided to just dive right in. "I'm a week late..."

Eyes widening in shock, Annie asked "Are you saying what I _think_ you're saying?" Things were complicated enough, she _really _wanted to be wrong about this.

"I think I might be pregnant." Skye admitted, holding her breath and cringing, nervously, as she waited for Annie's reply.

Dumbfounded by the response, Annie's mind completely shut down. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. _Oh God...This can't be happening... _"Okay..." Annie began, slowly, plotting out a plan of action in her head as she spoke. "Okay, let's not stress." Thinking for a moment longer, she abruptly excused herself. "Wait, here. I'll be right back..."

Confused and definitely more than a little scared, Skye could only stand there in shock as she waited for Annie to return. _I can't believe this is happening..._ She thought to herself before an even more terrifying thought occurred to her. _Oh my God..I don't even know who the father is!_

Returning to the guest room, Annie handed Skye one of her pregnancy tests as she spoke "Here. Go, and take this. If it comes out positive, I'll get you an appointment with my doctor to verify. Then, we can decide where to go from there." Annie instructed, as always, remaining the epitome of calm, cool, and collected on the outside. Meanwhile, the inside was a whole other kettle of fish.

"Thanks." Skye muttered, still trying to wrap her head around everything that was happening. Just before she left, she voiced one more question weighing on her mind. "How do you always manage to stay so calm?! I mean, I am completely losing my shit, here!" She asked, barely clinging to her last shred of sanity.

"It's what I do." Annie said, simply. "If you don't keep you cool under pressure, in my line of work, you'll never make it." She decided the young hacker had enough on her mind, at the moment. She didn't need to know that Annie was just as stressed and worried as she was.

"Thanks...again..." Skye smiled, gratefully, as she made her way down the hall to the bathroom, leaving Annie alone to sit on the edge of the bed. _Good God, what the hell are we gonna do? What if it's Phil's baby? _She wondered, frantically. _How am I gonna tell him without violating Skye's trust? I mean, I can't _not _tell him! He has a _right _to know! _Finally regaining her composure, Annie reminded herself of the advice she had just given to Skye. _Relax, Annie. You're getting ahead of yourself._

* * *

"Jemma..." Phil asked, watching the young scientist busily working away on the computer in the lab. "What are you doing?" He added, realizing he already knew the answer.

Swiveling around in her chair, Jemma Simmons looked into her mentor's eyes as she realized she'd been caught. "Ummm...well...you see, sir..." She stumbled, clumsily.

"Jemma..." Phil scolded, reinforcing Jemma's suspicion that she had been caught. She knew it would only hurt her case to lie to the man. Of course, that assumed that she actually _could _lie to Phil and she knew she would never be able to pull that off, effectively.

"All right..." Jemma admitted. "I was trying to track Skye's location via the bracelet you gave to her after the Miles Lydon situation..." She confessed, embarrassed at having been caught red-handed, prying into her boss's personal and, definitely, private life.

"That's odd..." Phil began, sarcastically. "I don't seem to recall ever having asked you to get involved in this."

"I know. I'm so sorry." Jemma replied, cheeks reddening with shame. "You're absolutely right. This is none of my business. I had absolutely no right-"

Taking pity on the young, well-meaning, scientist, Phil effectively silenced her with a simple waive of his hand. Immediately, Jemma silenced her clumsy apology as she reflexively folded her hands in her lap as she hung her head in shame. Closing her eyes, she braced herself for a tongue-lashing which would never come. "What have you found?" He asked, his voice softer and more curious than angry.

Snapping her head up to look her boss in the eye, Jemma was floored that she wasn't being reamed out. "U-umm...Well..." She stuttered, in amazement, before gathering her composure and getting down to business. "Unfortunately, the bracelet appears to be a dead end." She admitted, defeatedly. "I tracked it to...roughly somewhere in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean..."

"She dumped it." Phil replied. "Unfortunately, I knew that, already."

"You knew she'd dumped the bracelet?" Jemma questioned in shock.

"Yes..." Phil sighed. "Jemma perhaps it's time for a confession of my own." He began cryptically. When Jemma simply remained silent, he pressed onward. "You see, I've been having my baby sister, Annie, track Skye as well-since the day she disappeared."

"That was two weeks ago." Jemma argued. "Has she found anything? What sorts of resources does she have to work with?" She asked, curiously.

"Sadly, no." Phil replied, dejectedly. "That's why I was hoping you had found something she might have missed. As for her resources, Annie's a highly trained CIA operative. Her fiance also works for the CIA and has computer skills comparable to-if not better than-Skye's." Phil explained just before something occurred to him. "Wait a minute. You said you tracked the bracelet to the Atlantic?" He asked, hoping this would be their first viable lead in two weeks.

"Yes..." Jemma began, confused. "Why d'you ask?" She wondered, not seeing what this had to do with finding Skye.

"That's not all that far from east LA where we first recruited her." Phil argued. "It's possible she might have gone back there." He reasoned, hoping he could be on to something.

"I had considered that." Jemma replied, realization dawning on her as she finally understood where Phil was going with this. "But, I've tried every avenue I've been able to get my hands on and there's no trace of Skye anywhere in LA. No debit or credit card activity, no visual evidence, no activity from The Rising Tide..." Jemma sympathized with her friend and mentor. She hated not being able to give him any sense of hope.

"Damn it!" Phil cursed, realizing they were running into dead end after dead end. He needed a lead and he needed it, now. He was beginning to lose it. He needed Skye more than he would have ever thought it _possible_ to need someone. Not wanting Jemma to think he was angry with her, Phil turned to angrily wipe the frustrated tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

Empathetic to his situation, Jemma tentatively rose from her chair, and placed her hand supportively on his shoulder. "Listen, I know how much you care for her..." She began, compassion clearly written in her voice and on her face. "And, as I've said, before...She cares just as deeply for you..."

Encouraged by Jemma's words, Phil turned to look at her over his shoulder. "I know...I just...miss her so much..." Phil admitted, hating how vulnerable he felt without the infuriating young hacker by his side.

"I know." Jemma replied, gently. "I don't even _want _to imagine what I would do if Leo ever left the way Skye has..." She admitted. "But, we'll find her..." She began, the slightest hints of a smile on her face. "I'm sure of it." Jemma added "Just remember. She truly does love you. There was never a doubt in her mind." She spoke with the warmest of smiles. "She only did what she did to protect you and, once she realizes that the threat has passed, she _will _return to you."

"There have been a great number of times I've hoped and prayed for you to be right, Jemma..." Phil began, smiling ever so slightly. "But, _never_ have I _ever_ wanted you to be right more than I do, right now..."

* * *

Walking out into the living room, Annie flopped down, heavily, on the couch next to Auggie. "So, what was that all about?" Auggie wondered, curiously.

Sighing heavily, Annie replied "Skye's situation just got..._infinitely_ more complicated." She explained, cryptically.

"How so?" Auggie prodded, utterly clueless as to the conversation that had just transpired between his fiance and the young hacker.

Remaining silent for a moment, Annie thought about how to most tactfully answer the question. "There's a chance Skye could be...pregnant..." She finished, finally, deciding to just get it over and done with.

"What?!" Auggie snapped, whipping his head around to look in the general direction he'd heard Annie's voice coming from. "Are you serious?"

"Unfortunately, I am." Annie sighed. "She's not been feeling very well, lately-which she initially chalked up to the guilt over leaving Phil-and, now...She's a week late..." She reasoned. "So, I gave her one of my pregnancy tests. She's in the bathroom, right now, taking it."

"What are you gonna do if it's positive?" Auggie asked, having just as much trouble wrapping his mind around the situation as Annie and Skye'd had.

"I told her that, if the test was positive, I would get her an appointment with Dr. Gorham to verify and that we could decide where to go from there." Annie explained, hoping against hope that it wouldn't come to that.

"Does she know who the father is?" Auggie asked, becoming increasingly invested with this situation the more he learned. He had to admit, he felt somewhat like he was living a soap opera.

"Well, from what I understand, there are two possibilities." Annie began. "It's between Skye's ex-boyfriend, Miles Lydon..." Pausing to gather her nerves, she sighed "...And, my brother..."

Blind eyes widening in shock, Auggie asked "What are you gonna do if it turns out to be Phil's baby?" Auggie knew Annie would do anything to protect Skye's already fragile trust. But, he knew she would also have her brother's and potential unborn niece or nephew's best interests at heart.

"I have absolutely no fucking clue..." Annie admitted, vulgarly. She didn't often use such language. But, at the moment, her mind was far too busy working on the problem at hand for her censors to function properly.

"Well...The results are in..." Skye announced, joining Annie and Auggie in the living room. Even the two spies on the couch had to admit that her face was impossible to read. She watched as all attention seemed to be fixed on her. Releasing a breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding, she breathed "I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**Dear Lord, I'm a horrible person for leaving a cliff-hanger at the end of a bombshell like that. Anywho, I've taken to writing this story on my iPad while I'm at work so, hopefully, I can keep updating regularly. I'll try my best not to keep y'all waiting any longer than I have to. Also, to those of you anxious for the reunion, it's still a couple of chapters away. But, I **_promise_** it will be worth the wait, I swear it! Please, just bear with me! As always, read and review, please! Thank you!


	6. You're Gonna Be

**Sometimes, It's Easier To Lie**

**Disclaimer:  
**You know the drill.

**Rating:  
**T

**Genre:  
**Romance/Angst

**Pairing:  
**Coulsye  
[one-sided] SkyeMiles

**Lyrics Used:  
**Kenny Chesney "There Goes My Life"**  
**Kelly Clarkson "You Love Me"  
Reba McEntire "You're Gonna Be (Always Loved By Me)"

**Author's Note:  
**Okay, so, I'm taking _very slight _creative license with the "There Goes My Life" lyrics to make them from the perspective of a young _mother_-to-be rather than the young _father_-to-be's perspective it's originally written in.

* * *

You're Gonna Be

* * *

_All she could think about was 'I'm too young for this' | Got my whole life ahead | Hell, I'm just a kid, myself | How am I gonna raise one  
All she could see were her dreams goin' up in smoke | So much for ditchin' this town and hangin' out on the coast | Oh, well, those plans are long gone  
And, she said | There goes my life | There goes my future, my everything | Might as well kiss it all good-bye | Oh, yeah, there goes my life_

* * *

"Thank you, Dr. Gorham." Annie spoke, gratefully, as she hung up the phone. "Okay, Dr. Gorham says she can get you in two weeks from today at two-thirty." She explained, turning her attention to Skye. "I'm sure you were hoping for something a little sooner, but, this was the best she could manage." Annie apologized. Granted, she knew the home tests were over ninety-nine percent accurate. But, she knew the young hacker was trying to hold on to whatever shred of hope she could get her hands on that the had been wrong. However, having to wait an additional two weeks to know for certain would have to be enough to drive any woman completely insane.

"No, that's fine." Skye replied, distractedly. "I think we all know how that visit's gonna go, anyway..." She added. "I just can't believe I got myself into this. I can't believe how this whole mess has played out. God...Am I a horrible person?" She wondered, desperately After all, first, she had slept with two different men within twenty-four hours of each other. Then, she completely abandoned the one she was actually in love with-granted, to protect him but, still.

"Of course not." Annie cooed, sliding down next to Skye on the couch, gathering the young hacker into her arms. "You're a good person who just made some unfortunate mistakes." She reasoned. "It happens to everyone."

"It's just..." Skye began, hesitantly. "Before, I always had a game plan. I always knew what I was doing, what was gonna happen next, where I was going...But, now..." She paused, searching for the right words. "Now, I just...I don't know, anymore." She admitted, despairingly. "For the first time in my life, I have absolutely no clue what I'm going to do, next."

"I know, sweetie." Annie replied, her arm still wrapped around Skye's shoulders. "I know this is all new and terrifying." She explained, which, was true. Even though she'd never been in the hacker's shoes, herself, she understood how terrifying it had to have been to suddenly have your entire world turned upside down with a single test. "Everything changes, now." She admitted. "But, one thing will never change." She added, smiling down at the young hacktivist who turned to look up at her. "You are still family. And, I will always have your six."

"My 'six'?" Skye asked, furrowing her brow in confusion. "What does that mean, 'have your six'?"

Chuckling lightly, Annie replied "It means I've got your back." She explained, amused by Skye's naivety. "It's a military analogy. Spies use it, too, sometimes."

Smiling gratefully, Skye replied "Oh. Got it. Thanks." She may not have a clue what she was going to do about her situation. But, one thing she knew for sure. She was grateful to have someone like Annie in her life to help her through it.

* * *

_Two Weeks Later_

* * *

Skye sat on the exam table swinging her feet, nervously, while Annie sat in the chair against the wall. Watching the young hacker's anxiety, Annie couldn't help feeling for the young woman. Her entire world was about to be changed forever. Before she could try to say anything to comfort her, the doctor walked in holding a beige file in her hands.

"Okay, Skye..." Dr. Anel Gorham announced by way of greeting. "Your blood work came back." She began, opening the file in her hands. "And, I'm afraid your suspicions were correct. You're approximately four weeks pregnant." Dr. Gorham explained, regretfully. She'd heard the young hacker's story-well, as much as she was at liberty to discuss. She knew her situation was far less than ideal.

"Oh my God..." Skye groaned, her head in her hands. "I can't believe I did this. What the _hell _was I thinking?"

Sympathizing with her situation, Dr. Gorham replied "Now, from what I understand, there are two potential fathers, correct?" She asked, gently.

"Uh...yeah..." Skye sniffed, meekly. "It's either my ex boyfriend or...or, someone else..." She explained, her voice thick and wet.

"My brother's the other potential father." Annie explained, moving to stand beside Skye, her arm around her shoulders, allowing the young hacker to rest her head on the younger Coulson's chest.

"If you'd like to find out for certain, we can schedule you another appointment for a few weeks from now, at your ninth week." Dr. Gorham offered, trying to offer the young hacker at least _some _peace of mind. "There's a less invasive option available for prenatal paternity testing known as SNP Microarray which preserves and analyzes the baby's DNA found naturally in your own bloodstream. It also requires only a tiny amount of DNA-as little as found in a single cell." The young mother-to-be had been through enough, already. She didn't need to be subjected to the more invasive testing procedures.

"Well, Miles will be easy enough to track down." Skye reasoned. "I shouldn't have too much getting a sample from him for comparison. But, the other candidate's another story..." She added, terrified of facing Phil with this news. _I just have no idea how the __**hell**__ to face him with this news after everything that's happened..._

Annie sensed the young mother-to-be's anxiety and tried to come to her rescue. "Dr. Gorham, if the other potential father is my brother, would I be able to offer up a sample of my own DNA, for comparison, in place of my brother's?" She offered. There was no way she would force Skye to face her brother with this news unless and until they could conclusively determine that it was, in fact, his baby.

"Well, ordinarily, it would be preferable to test your brother's own DNA." Dr. Gorham explained. "Barring that, the next best option would be to test more than one relative of the potential father in order to better reconstruct the DNA profile of the baby's father." The veteran doctor could tell that Skye and Annie were both beginning to lose hope and offered one last ray of light. "But, given that there only two potential fathers to test, if you _could _get a sample from your ex, we'll be able to get a conclusive result on _that_ test. Should his results come back that he is _not _the father and we get a relatedness match on _your _DNA, Annie, then that would be conclusive-in my opinion."

"That's great." Annie replied, a small relieved smile forming on her face. She realized that Skye _would _still have to tell Phil about the baby, eventually, if they were ever going to get back together. But, if they could go to him with definitive answers as to the child's paternity, that would help. Annie knew her brother would want to know for certain whether the baby was his or not. In the end, she knew it wouldn't change how Phil felt about the baby or Skye. But, it would silence a million questions in his head. "Thank you, Doctor."

"Yes, thank you, _so _much." Skye added, equally grateful. She knew she could get the sample from Miles. That wasn't the problem. And, if his results meant that she didn't have to have the awkward conversation with Phil asking _him _for a sample, even better. Deep down, she knew she'd have to tell Phil eventually. She knew she couldn't hide from him, forever. And, if he _was _the father, then, he had a _right _to know about the baby. Plus, Annie would probably tell him if Skye didn't do it, herself. Besides, regardless of who the father was, Skye knew what it was like to grow up not knowing who your parents are. She was hellbent on making sure that _her _baby knew who their parents were.

"Great!" Dr. Gorham replied, glad to have given Skye at least _some _peace of mind. "I'll just have you stop by Aubrie at the front desk on your way out and, she'll set up an appointment for the testing.

* * *

_Five Weeks Later_

* * *

_Thick skin | Soft touch | Heart of gold | Workin' hard, but, it's n-n-n-not enough | You said that I'm not good enough | I'm not good enough | But, what you really mean is | You're not good enough | You're not good enough | You can't deliver, so, you turn it around_

_You didn't let me down | You didn't tear me apart \ You just opened my eyes | While breakin' my heart | You didn't do it for me | I'm not as dumb as ya think | You just made me cry while claimin' that | You love me | You love me | You love me | You said you love me but that | I'm not good enough | I'm not good enough_

* * *

"I still don't think it's a good idea for you to go see this guy alone." Annie argued as Skye continued getting ready to meet with her ex-boyfriend, Miles Lydon, to ask him for a DNA sample for paternity testing. "I just don't like the mental picture I get of this guy after everything you told me he did." She reasoned. After four years of working for the CIA, she'd learned to trust her gut. After all, it had so rarely let her down, in the past.

"Look, I know Miles has made some mistakes in the past-" Skye began to counter Annie's argument, before the younger Coulson cut her off.

"'Mistakes'?" Annie asked, indignant. "A 'mistake' is putting salt in your coffee instead of sugar-" She argued before Auggie cut her off as he walked past Skye's room.

"_One time_!" He called out, sarcastically, while actually just trying to lighten the mood between his fiance and sister-in-law.

"I teased you about it for all of fifteen minutes!" Annie called out, drawing a small chuckle out of Skye. "Let it _go_, already!" She shouted once more, before returning her attention to a still snickering Skye. "Look, all I'm saying is that an innocent man _died _because of Lydon's 'mistakes'!" She argued. The spy was worried about Skye and her safety as well as that of her unborn baby.

"I know." Skye admitted. "And, I'm still pissed that he stole and sold that list." She conceded. "But, you don't know him the way that I do. This guy took me in during a time when I was...seriously screwed up. He looked out for me. He's not gonna do anything to hurt me." She argued. "I trust him."

"That doesn't mean that I do." Annie argued, crossing her arms over her chest. "Look, I'm not asking to actually be a part of the meeting." She negotiated. "All I'm saying is just let me sit off in the corner, somewhere. Somewhere I can keep my eye on you two and you never even have to know I'm there."

Folding her own arms over her chest-mirroring Annie's pose-Skye paused to consider the offer. Annie was a spy, after all. Being invisible was second nature to her. She knew the younger Coulson would be discretion personified. "Okay, fine." After thinking about it for a moment, Skye realized Annie wasn't going to back down. _So much like her brother..._ She thought to herself. _Besides, it couldn't _hurt _to have her there..._

"Thank you." Annie replied, relieved, as she relaxed her posture. Reaching into her back pocket, she pulled out a non-descript white iPhone and handed it to the young hacker. "And, take this with you. Call me just before we walk in and leave the line open while you're with Lydon." She instructed.

Taking the phone from Annie, Skye furrowed her brow curiously as she asked "What _is _it?"

"It's a phone that Auggie set up for you." Annie explained, the faintest traces of a proud smile ghosting over her countenance. "It's encrypted, so, my brother and S.H.I.E.L.D. can't trace it-nobody can." She added. "Nobody except Auggie, that is." As her eyes softened, she added "Besides, apart from today's meeting, I would just feel better in general knowing that you had a way of reaching me twenty-four-seven should you need me." She explained. It was true. She worried about Skye and felt much better knowing that Skye had a means to contact her anytime, anywhere, should she need it.

Skye understood the hidden meaning behind the gesture and greatly appreciated it. Examining the phone in her hand, she replied, sincerely "Thank you."

Relieved that Skye wasn't fighting her on this, Annie replied "You're welcome." Smiling softly, she added. "If you ever need to reach me-for anything-I'm number one on the speed dial. I'm just listed as 'Annie' in your contacts so nobody will ever question it, should they look."

"Wow." Skye breathed, impressed by Annie's thought process. "You really think of everything, don't you?"

"You have to." Annie shrugged. "Otherwise, you'll never be able to get a step ahead of your opponent." She reasoned, simply.

It had been nine weeks. Nine weeks since the woman of his dreams had left him-along with the rest of the team-and, Phil Coulson was beginning to lose hope. They had exhausted every lead they could get their hands on to no avail. Staring at the screen before him, Phil was almost startled when his partner in crime, Jemma Simmons, joined him in the otherwise empty conference room.

"Has your sister found anything?" Jemma wondered, curiously. She knew how important it was to Phil to find Skye. Truthfully, it was equally important to her, too-for different reasons, but, still just as important. She had so many questions to ask the hacker.

"No." Phil sighed, defeated. They needed to find something soon, before he completely lost what was left of his mind. "She keeps checking in, but, she hasn't found any viable leads, yet."

"Well, Skye is rather resourceful." Jemma admitted. "I think we all knew, going in, that this wasn't going to be an easy search."

"I just hoped it wouldn't be _this _hard." Phil admitted, loathing the new vulnerability that seemed to have become his unwanted new best friend.

"We all did, sir." Jemma offered, compassionately. She was just as desperate to find her friend as Phil was-if, for no other reason, than to give them all some much need peace of mind. "We all hoped for that."

"All right..." Skye sighed, nervously, as she dialed number one on the speed dial of her new phone. "So, now what?" She asked, looking to Annie for guidance as to how to proceed. They had made sure to arrive at the coffee shop where Skye had agreed to meet with Miles a few minutes early to set up.

"Now, just slip it in your pocket or your bag or anywhere you can keep the mic open and still keep the phone, itself, concealed." Annie instructed, helping Skye situate the phone in her back pocket. "That way, I'll be able to hear everything that goes on. And, come to your aid, _should _you need it." She amended, quickly, once she saw the combative look on the hacker's face.

"But, I won't need you to." Skye reassured Annie. She knew that four years of service as a spy had to have made the younger Coulson paranoid and couldn't blame her for worrying. Deep down, Skye appreciated the concern. It felt good to have someone care enough about her to worry for her safety.

"And, here's to hoping that you're right." Annie replied, tilting her head toward Skye as if she were tipping a non-existent cap.

"Okay, well..." Releasing a deep breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding, Skye added "Here goes nothing."

Turning to see a silver Jetta pull up outside, Annie knew it was go-time. With a quick hug good-bye, she whispered in the young hacker's ear "Good luck."

"Thanks." Skye replied, hugging Annie back. Watching Annie as she walked away and quickly ordered a small coffee before making her way to a table in the back of the coffee shop, Skye sighed to herself hoping that she was right about Miles as she ordered a hot chocolate for herself before finding an empty table near the front of the coffee shop.

Seeing Miles walk in, Skye felt her body flood with nerves as he smiled warmly, walking over to her table. When he arrived, Skye greeted him with a quick hug which he reciprocated with a kiss on her cheek. "Hey, Miles." Skye greeted, matching Miles' previous warm smile.

"Good to see you, Skye." Miles grinned as they both took their seats. "Gotta say, I was more than a little surprised to find out you were in the DC area." He added, curiously. "I thought you were still with S.H.I.E.L.D.?" He asked, watching Skye's reaction, carefully.

"Yeah, well..." Skye began, hesitantly. She didn't really feel like delving into too much detail with Miles about everything that had gone down between herself-and Phil, particularly. "Things got pretty complicated after what you did and after I tried to protect you." She admitted. That part was true. "The rest of the team didn't feel like they could trust me, any more." Not totally a lie. She _had _shaken most-if not everybody's-trust. "So, AC decided to fire me." Okay, yeah, that was a bold-faced lie. But, that was easier than telling the whole story.

Annie listened to the conversation on her blue tooth headset intently as she sipped away at her coffee. _So far, so good..._ She thought to herself. So far, Miles seemed to be everything Skye had built him up to be. Annie could only hope that things stayed that way.

"That sucks." Miles sympathized. "Did you ever get any closer to finding out who your parents are?" He wondered, curiously.

Shaking her head, sadly, Skye replied "Unfortunately, no." She admitted. Again, not a lie. "They totally shut me down after I got busted at your place." She told him-still truthful.

"I really am sorry I screwed things up for you, Skye." Miles admitted, sincerely. Honestly, Skye appreciated the apology. But, Miles would never fully understand just how badly he'd messed things up for her. He _couldn't_ know. Ever. "Honestly, I didn't know it would ever even involve you."

"I know that, Miles." Skye conceded. She knew he hadn't meant to ruin everything for her. But, then again, _she'd _never intended to fall in love with Phil Coulson. She'd never intended to find herself pregnant with two potential fathers for her baby. Still, she'd forgiven Miles to an extent. Though, she didn't know that she would ever be able to forgive him for the way he'd complicated things between her and Phil. Or for the situation she was currently in. "And, I accept your apology."

"Thank you, Skye." Miles replied, gratefully. "I can't tell you how much it means to me to hear you say that."

Watching the exchange, Annie noticed the way Miles reached across the table to cover Skye's hands with his own. Part of her was livid with jealousy that Miles was putting the moves on the woman her own brother was desperately in love with. But, part of her knew she had to remain objective for Skye's and the baby's sakes. Biting her tongue, she turned away to visually busy herself with her coffee while she continued to listen to the conversation intently.

"But, I gotta ask..." Miles added, ever so slightly disappointed when Skye pulled her hands out of his grip. "Why did you wanna see me?" He asked, curiously.

_This is it, Skye...Now or never..._Skye reminded herself, preparing herself for the conversation she never would have thought she'd be having-with Miles or anyone else. "I asked you here because...Because I need to talk to you about something...And it's...Not really something you talk about over the phone." She explained, nervously.

"What is it?" Miles prodded, gently. "Do you wanna get back together?" He asked, hopefully.

"What?" Skye squeaked, surprised. "God, no!" _Okay, that was a lot less harsh in my head..._ She thought to herself, briefly. "No, that's...That's not it..." She amended.

"Why not?" Miles asked, desperately. "Come on, Skye...You know how good we were, together." He argued, hoping to sway his former paramour.

"'_Were_'..." Skye repeated, emphasizing the past tense of the word. "That was before, Miles. Before you completely went against everything The Rising Tide stands for-before you accused _me_ of all the things _you _were guilty of. Before an innocent man _died_ because of you." She argued. "You're not the same guy I once knew. I don't know who the hell you are, any more. And frankly, I'm not so sure I like this new you." She admitted. She knew that was a low blow, but, she just felt like she needed to say it.

"Look, I screwed up." Miles admitted, trying to shush Skye's quickly rising voice. "But, I already _told _you...I had no idea that woman was gonna go after that guy!" He reasoned, defending his past actions.

"What the **hell **did you _think _she was do with that list?!" Skye half-shrieked. She couldn't believe Miles was still sticking to the ignorance defense. "Nobody offers a million dollars for a list to just..._have_...If they're not planning to do something with it. You had to have known that!"

"Look, would you just let it go, already?!" Miles hushed, trying to avoid drawing the attention of patrons in the coffee shop. "Just give me one good reason _why_ we can't get back together! Why we couldn't get back to the way we used to be!" He demanded, his voice somewhat back to normal.

"Because I'm pregnant!" Skye blurted out. _Okay, yeah, that was loud..._She admitted to herself. She really hadn't meant to just blurt it out, like that. Looking across the table at Miles, she dreaded the small smile that was slowly spreading across his face.

"Are you kidding me?!" Miles asked, grinning from ear to ear. "Skye, that's _fantastic _news!"

"What?!" Skye demanded. How in the _hell _was this a _good _thing?! _Oh, right...He doesn't know he might not be the father..._She realized.

"Skye...We could be better than just being together..." He argued, trying to sway Skye's opinion. "We could be a _family_...I've always _wanted _to start-"

"You don't get it!" _Okay, I really gotta stop blurting things out..._She scolded herself, mentally.

"Whaddo you mean 'don't get it'?" Miles wondered, an undecipherable look on his face.

"I mean..." Skye paused, taking a deep breath for courage. "I mean that...You might not be the father." She sighed, bracing herself for whatever reaction Miles might have.

"Whaddo you mean?!" Miles demanded, his voice suddenly darker and angrier. The change in his tone immediately put Annie on high alert as she focused all of her attention on her earpiece. "How could I _not _be the father?! You were stuck on that plane! Who else could you..." Miles' voice trailed off as realization dawned on his face. He hadn't missed the way Skye's boss look at her when he thought nobody was looking. _That sick son of a bitch!_ He thought to himself in disgust. "It was that old perv, wasn't it?!" He demanded, his voice rising angrily. "You slept with him, didn't you?!"

"Would you keep your voice down?!" Skye snapped, in a shushed tone, trying to avoid the attention of the strangers around them. "And, yes, I did..." She admitted, quietly. "But, it's not what you think. Phil's not some creepy old pervert." She argued, pissed off beyond words at the things Miles was saying about Phil. He didn't even _know _him! What right did he have to say those things about him?!

"That's bullshit, Skye, and you know it!" Miles snapped, venomously. "No self-respecting man his age would ever sleep with someone _your _age for any legitimate reason. He's a perv, Skye. Hell, he's almost a pedophile!"

"Just shut up for a second." Skye snapped, fighting with everything she had to not punch him in the face, on the spot. "You don't even _know_ him! So, you have no right to pass judgment on him?!" She reminded him. "But, more than that...You didn't see how heartbroken he was when he found out you and I were together...I _hated _myself for hurting him the way that we did." Skye admitted, suddenly feeling extremely bare and vulnerable. "After he and I _really _talked about it, we realized that we were both in love with each other. We'd just never had the courage-"

"Enough!" Miles half-shouted, slamming his fist on the table causing Skye to jump. _Who the hell is this guy?! I knew he'd changed, but...I never thought he'd act like this...I really _don't _know who he is, any more..._She realized, sadly. "I don't care what you say. You're _here_. You're _not_ with him. You _have_ to realize that that's a sign, Skye!" He demanded. "You're here with _me _not him! You have to know that means something!"

"'A sign'?!" Skye demanded, angrily. "Just what the _hell _is this supposed to be a sign of?!"

"It's a sign that you and I are meant to be together!" Miles insisted, grabbing hold-just a little too tightly-of Skye's hands and all but dragging her to her feet, standing just inches in front of her. "You and I both know it! We're meant to be a family, Skye!"

"Ow!" Skye shrieked, wincing in pain at being handled so roughly. "Miles, you're hurting me!" She added, wrenching out of his grip. "Look, I just asked you to meet me here so that I could ask you for a DNA sample for paternity testing. I go back to the doctor, tomorrow, to have some tests done to figure out who the father is!" Skye insisted, reaching down into her purse and extracting a Q-Tip and a narrow plastic tube-just large enough for the Q-Tip to rest securely inside.

"You want a DNA sample, fine!" Miles relented, taking the Q-Tip and swabbing all over the inside of his mouth before roughly shoving it in the tube and thrusting the closed tube into Skye's hand. "But, that damn well **better**be _my _baby!" He hissed, getting right in Skye's face as he did so. "Because I will _not _raise some creepy old pervert's kid-so help me _God_, it's his kid I'll-"

"Step away, ass hat!" Annie hissed, roughly shoving Miles away from Skye. "This young lady got what she came here for." She added, a murderous glint in her eye. "You best walk away while you still can." She taunted.

"You call me when you get those results..." Miles threatened, pointing directly at Skye. "And, remember what I said..." He left the threat hanging in the air as rounded on his heel and stormed out of the coffee shop.

"I can't believe he acted that way." Skye admitted, frightened by the display Miles had just made at her confession. "He _never _used to be like that..."

"People change, Skye." Annie warned, gently. "Sometimes, for the better...Sometimes...not so much..."

* * *

_The Next Day_

* * *

_I've never really done this | Now, I know what scared is_

_Sometimes, I'll protect you | From everything that's wrong | Other times, I'll let you | Just find out on your own | But, that's when you'll be growin' | And, the whole time, I'll be knowin'_

_You're gonna fly | With every dream you chase | You're gonna cry | But, know that that's okay | Sometimes, life's not fair | But, if you hang in there | You're gonna see | That, sometimes, bad is good | We just have to believe | Things work out like they should | Life has no guarantees | But, always loved by me | You're gonna be_

_I'm afraid you'll have to suffer through | Some of my mistakes | Lord knows that I'll be tryin' | OH to give you what it takes | What it takes to know the difference | Between gettin' by and livin'_

_Someone's everything | You're gonna see | Just what you are to me_

* * *

"Okay." Dr. Gorham stated, finally. "That should do it." She declared, bagging up the samples from Skye and Annie along with the one Skye had already collected from Miles. "We'll just ship these off to our testing facility-which is one of the top facilities in the nation." She explained, gently. "We should have the results back in about a week or so."

"Thank you, Dr. Gorham." Annie replied, gratefully. The sooner they could put this question to rest, the better.

"Yeah, thanks, Doctor." Skye replied, weakly. Truth be told she wasn't sure _how _she wanted the results to turn out. She was terrified of the prospect of the baby being Miles'. She knew if that were the case, he'd want to get back together and that was the last thing she wanted. The new Miles Lydon terrified her. Besides, she could never get back together with Miles while she was still in love with Phil. She knew her feelings for Phil would never change. But, then, that posed the question of what would happen if the baby was Phil's. She knew if it was, she would _have _to go back to the bus-to tell Phil about the baby if nothing else. And, that was something she just didn't know if she was ready for.

After leaving the doctor's office, Skye finally voiced her concerns. "God, I don't even know what sorts of results to hope for..." She admitted. "I mean, I _know _I don't want the baby to be Miles'." She explained, her voice echoing her confusion. "If it is, he'll want to get back together. And, I definitely don't want to be with him. His behavior at the coffee shop, last night, scared the hell outta me." The young mother-to-be reasoned. "But if the baby's Phil's, then, I'll have to go back to the bus and tell him everything and Leo, Jemma, Ward...They'll have a million questions that I just don't know if I'm ready to answer. Plus, there's May. God, I don't even wanna _think _what she'll do if _she _finds out about the baby..."

Taking Skye by the hand, Annie directed her full attention on her. "It's okay, Skye." Her voice was warm and gentle and somehow helped ease at least some of Skye's anxieties. "It's okay to be scared and confused." She added. "But, you don't have to figure everything out right this second." The younger Coulson reasoned. "Like I said, before. We'll just take this whole thing one step at a time. Right now, we'll just wait for the test results to come back." She began, thoughtfully. "Once we know, for certain, who the father is..._Then_, we'll decide how to proceed." Squeezing the young hacker's hand supportively, Annie added "And, I will be right by your side every step of the way."

"Really?" Skye wondered, hopefully. Annie had been so great about taking her in, thus far. She knew that Annie had said that she would always be there for her and the baby. She had just become so accustomed a particular pattern that always seemed to repeat over the course of her life. Whenever something good happened for her, she was always afraid she was gonna lose it.

"Of course." Annie replied, reassuringly. "Skye, I've said it once and I'll say it again. I don't care how this test comes out. Whether that's my little niece or nephew you're carrying or not...You are family." She stated, firmly, sounding so sure of herself and her decision. "I will always have your six."

Skye truly had no words for everything this wonderful woman was doing for her. She never expected her to still stand by her through all of this. Getting back on her feet after she left the team was one thing. But, this...She didn't know she could ever even thank Annie-let alone, repay her. "Thank you, Annie." She replied, her voice thick and wet as she was overcome with emotion. Composing herself, Skye had one more thing she wanted to say. "Ya know, I never really thought about having a family. Honestly, I just never really thought it would happen for me. I never really gave that much thought to wanting kids." She admitted. "But, now...Now, I know...I want this baby more than I've ever wanted anything in my life." Skye added, resting her free hand over her still flat stomach. "I know how it feels, growing up never knowing who your parents are or where you came from..." She began. "And, I'm not gonna do that to _my _baby." The young mother-to-be decided. "I know it sounds crazy, but...I've been giving this a lot of thought-ever since I found out I was pregnant and...And, I already love my baby..." She smiled, fondly, as she lowered her gaze to her abdomen.

Smiling warmly at the young woman's declaration, Annie replied "That's not crazy, at all, Skye." Regardless of the less than ideal circumstances surrounding Skye's pregnancy, the younger Coulson was happy for the young woman. She knew Skye would find a way to make the best of her situation.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**Thanks so much, everyone, for the overwhelming response to this story. I'm so glad you all love reading it as much as I love writing it. I've actually decided to put the rest of my stories on hold until I complete this one, so, that I can give this one my full attention. I'm so excited about this story! I don't think I've ever been this excited to finish a story, before.


	7. Everything Has Changed

**Sometimes, It's Easier To Lie**

**Disclaimer:  
**You know the drill, by now...

**Rating:  
**T

**Genre:  
**Romance/Angst

**Pairing:  
**Coulsye

**Lyrics Used:  
**Taylor Swift "Everything Has Changed"

**Author's Note:  
**This chapter skips ahead a week to Skye and Annie getting the results of the paternity test back-as a little treat to those of you wanting to know if the baby is Phil's or not. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Everything Has Changed

* * *

_I just wanna know you | Know you better, know \ You better, know | You better, now_

_I just wanna know you | Know you better, know | You better, know | You better, now_

_And, all I know in my stomach is butterflies | The beautiful kind | Making up for lost time | Taking flight, making me feel right | Taking flight, making me feel right like_

_I just wanna know you | Know you better, know \ You better, know | You better, now_

_I just wanna know you | Know you better, know | You better, know | You better, now_

_I just wanna know you | Know you better, know | You better, know | You better, now_

_I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

* * *

"Okay, Skye..." Dr. Gorham greeted the young hacker with a professional smile upon her countenance. "As you know, I've called you and Annie in here to go over the results of your paternity test." She added, opening the beige file folder in her hands. The veteran OB/GYN had invited the young mother-to-be and Annie into her personal office in order to discuss the test results, privately. "Are you guys ready?" She asked, a combination of anxiety and excitement in her voice.

"As I'll ever be..." Skye sighed. This was it. The moment of truth. After thinking it over all week, she still wasn't at all certain which way she wanted it to go. She couldn't see a positive outcome, either way-especially after Mile's threat if the baby wasn't his.

Annie, for her part, remained silent. She knew how nervous the young hacker was about these results. Instead, she merely opted to squeeze her hand, reassuringly. No matter what the results said, she knew she would always be there for Skye. She would do whatever it took to make everything as okay as it possibly could be for her.

"All right, then..." Dr. Gorham began, passing the open file across the desk for Skye and Annie to read. "Now, as you know, we weren't able to get a sample of Mr. Coulson's DNA for comparison." She reminded them. "However, you were able to provide us with a sample of Mr. Lydon's DNA." She explained. "Now, Mr. Lydon's results conclusively proved that he is _not _the father of your baby. However, Annie, there _was _a twenty-five percent relatedness match to _your _DNA." Watching the two young women before reading over the results in front of them, Dr. Gorham knew that they had already put two and two together. "Now, from those results, we can safely determine that-"

"It's Phil's baby." Skye breathed. She honestly didn't know how to feel about that. Part of her was relieved to know that the baby was not Miles' and would not tie her to him. However, she also worried about the threat that Miles had levied in the event that he was proven not to be the father. And, then, there was the matter of confronting Phil. Now that she knew, for certain, that it was his baby, she knew she couldn't avoid him any longer.

"That's correct." Dr. Gorham replied. "Now, we have the original paperwork on file in our system. These are copies that I've made for the two of you take home and do with as you will."

Understanding that Skye would need time to process the news she'd just been dealt, Annie opted to speak in her place. "Thank you, Dr. Gorham." She replied, gratefully. In all honesty, Annie didn't even know to feel about the results any more than Skye did. She, too, remembered Miles Lydon's threat. Plus, she wasn't wild about the idea of confessing to her brother that she'd been lying to him for the last ten weeks.

Rising from their seats, Annie and Skye both thanked Dr. Gorham. "Now, remember, Skye..." Dr. Gorham spoke as the two young women prepared to leave her office. "I'll want to see you back here in a couple of weeks for another check-up." She reminded the young mother-to-be.

"I won't forget." Skye replied, smiling nervously. With all of their business dealt with, Annie and Skye proceeded to leave the office.

Once inside the car, Annie was the first to break the silence that had stretched over them the whole way out of the office. "You okay?" She asked, gently.

"I just..." Skye began, still staring at the folder in her hands. "I don't even know what to do, now." Releasing a breath she hadn't even realized she'd taken, she admitted "I guess I just thought that, once I had the results in my hand, I'd just..._know_...Somehow, I thought I'd just _know _what to do, next." Shaking her head, she added "But, I was wrong..." Thinking for a moment, she added "I don't know if I can face Phil with this...And, I don't even wanna _think _about what Miles will do when _he _finds out..."

"Well, as for Miles..." Annie began, her mental gears already shifting into overdrive thinking about how to best protect the young hacker from her former paramour. "You just let Auggie and me deal with him. As for my _brother_..." She added, thoughtfully. "Would it be easier for you if I talked to him, first?" She offered, gently. "It might help if I soften him up a bit with my confession about lying to him about you, before we drop _this _bombshell on him..."

Snapping her head up to look at Annie, Skye's eyes widened in awe. "You'd really do that?" She asked, amazed by everything the younger Coulson was doing for her.

Smiling warmly, Annie replied "Sweetie, you have completely missed the entire point of _everything_ I've been saying for the last ten weeks. One more time..." She stated, feigning exasperation while the smile on her face gave her away. "You are family. I will _always _do _anything _for you..."

* * *

"Just who the hell are you?!" Agent Grant Ward snapped, fiercely, when he spotted a strange blonde woman boarding the bus. "You have no business being on this plane."

"Actually, Agent Ward, I do." Annie replied matching Grant's fierce stare, the idea of backing down never even crossing her mind. However, she couldn't resist an ever so slight smirk at the dumbfounded look on Ward's face. "I'm here to see my brother, Agent Coulson." She added, flashing Agent Ward her CIA badge.

Shaking his head to regain his composure, Ward replied "First of all, that's a CIA ID." He pointed out, obviously. "It has no value on a S.H.I.E.L.D. vehicle. And, second, Agent Coulson doesn't have a sister." Ward explained, a smug smirk planted firmly on his face.

"Actually, Agent Ward..." Phil interjected, emerging from his hiding place behind Grant. "I do."

"Okay, you _really _need to stop doing that!" Ward snapped, whirling around to face his boss. "And, since when?" He demanded, his voice rising an octave he would never admit to-even under the worst of torture. "You've never mentioned a sister, before."

"It's part of an agreement that we both entered into when I first joined the CIA." Annie explained, casually. "We both decided that the best way for us to protect each other from our respective enemies would be to not discuss our families at work." She surmised, simply.

Grant looked back and forth between Phil and Annie for a moment before speaking again. He knew they had him on his first point, forcing him to cling to his second for dear life. "That still doesn't give her any right to be on this plane!" He insisted.

"Maybe not..." Phil conceded, shrugging lightly, never taking his hands out of his pockets. "But, _I _do..." He corrected. "Annie called me, earlier. We arranged for her to meet me here to discuss some...classified business." Sensing that Grant was about to argue the matter further, Phil silenced him as he continued to speak. "Business of a _personal _nature, Agent Ward."

Agents Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons merely watched the exchange between Annie, Phil and Grant intently. "This is better than cable." Fitz commented. "Did _you _know that Coulson had a sister?" He asked, curiously, munching on their shared bowl of pretzels.

Unsure of how to answer the question, Jemma instantly froze. She knew she couldn't lie to Fitz. She was a horrible liar in general. But, she also felt that answering the question truthfully would violate Coulson's trust. Finally, she settled for a half-truth. "That's...classified."

Curious, Leo glanced over at Jemma who hadn't even looked at him once as she answered his question. The scientist was hiding something from him, he could tell. But, before he could call her on it, he noticed the exchange they had been watching continuing.

"Annie, why don't you come with me?" Phil suggested, gesturing for the younger Coulson to follow him to his office. "We can talk in my office."

"Sounds great." Annie replied, smiling. As she walked by Grant, she couldn't help pausing as she spoke with a sly grin. "Nice meeting you, Grant." The seasoned CIA operative didn't have to look back to know that Ward's jaw was firmly planted on the floor.

Following her brother into his office, Annie closed the door behind them to ensure their privacy. "So, Annie..." Phil replied, settling into his chair behind his desk. "When you called, wanting to see me, I assumed it had to do with Skye." He assessed, struggling to keep the desperate anxiety out of his voice. "So, I have to ask..." Taking a deep breath, Phil voiced the question weighing heavily on his mind. "Did you find anything?"

_Moment of truth._ Annie reminded herself. Mentally bracing herself, she stated "Before I get to that, Phil..." She began, nervously. "I have a confession to make."

"A confession?" Phil parroted, brow furrowed in confusion. "What kind of confession?"

Unsure of her brother's reaction, Annie cringed nervously as she released her confession on a single breath "The kind where I tell you I actually found her the day after you asked me to track her and that I've been hiding her at my place..."

Utterly dumbfounded by his sister's revelation, Phil found himself at a loss for words. He couldn't believe Annie would lie to him about something like this. Sure, he'd had some difficulty believing her whenever she would tell him she hadn't found anything. But, he'd also known that Skye was extremely resourceful. He'd never really thought to question his own flesh and blood. "What?" He breathed, both shocked and devastated. "That was over two and a half _months _ago!" He roared, angrily.

"It was never my intent to lie to you, Phil." Annie inserted, desperately. She could see how upset Phil was by her confession and would have given anything in the world to make things right.

Angrily rising from his chair, Phil snapped "Then, just what the hell _was _your intent, Anne Catherine!" Annie always knew she was in trouble when Phil resorted to using her formal given name. And, she was in _deep _when he combined it with her middle name, which she despised.

"The original intent was to convince her to come back here!" Annie plead. "I tried to convince her to come back to _you_. But, when that crashed and burned, I thought the next best thing would be to let her stay with me and Auggie until such a time as we _could _convince her to come back to you." She argued. Seeing that she was getting through to her brother, she pressed on. "I figured at least,_ then_, she would have a proper roof over her head-rather than just living out of her van-and Auggie and I could keep an eye on her. Keep her safe and out of trouble." She reasoned.

Stopping to mull over Annie's arguments, Phil had to admit that her logic _was _sound. And, he did appreciate her giving Skye a place to stay. Though, he was still hurt that she would lie to him. "But, why couldn't you just _tell _me that she was with you? Do you have any idea how much I've been going completely out of my mind worrying about?! Wondering where she was? If she was safe?! Did that ever even occur to you?!" He asked, feeling more vulnerable and desperate than he cared to admit.

"Because it was the only way she would take my offer..." Annie replied, softly. She hated lying to her brother, but, dreaded the next bombshell she had for him. "She was afraid that, if I told you where she was, you would come for her. And, if you came for her, she knew you'd convince her to come back. She was too terrified to come back because she knew you'd never back down from May's threat and that you would ultimately risk your career for her." She reasoned, gently. "And, be honest, Phil. You know she's right."

"But, May is long gone!" Phil shouted, angrily. "I got rid of her the day Skye disappeared!"

"You know that and I..." Annie trailed off, correcting what she had been about to say "Well, I frankly _assumed _as much." She amended. "But, Skye didn't! I tried to tell her, but, she wouldn't listen!"

Knowing the young hacker as well as he did, he knew Annie was right. And, he certainly knew that Skye was justified to worry about him risking his job for her. Hell, he'd risk his _life _for her, if it ever came to that. Sighing, he knew he had to admit defeat. "Yeah, you're probably right..." He conceded. "But, I take it that-since, you're here and telling me all this-that she's ready to come home?" He asked, hopefully.

"Actually, Phil..." Annie began, wringing her hands, nervously. "That brings me to my next bombshell." She cringed, bracing herself for the worst.

"There's _another _one?!" Phil demanded, half-squeaking. "What else could you _possibly_ have to drop on me?!"

"Oh, you'd be amazed." Annie muttered under her breath.

"What?" Phil asked, not quite hearing his younger sister.

"Nothing." Annie covered, quickly. "It's just..." She sighed. _Better just get it over and done with..._ She decided, gathering her courage. "About a week after she came to stay with us...Things got..._infinitely _more complicated..."

"How so?" Phil asked, suspiciously. Annie was acting rather strangely and it had him on edge. He'd never seen Annie act this way and he didn't like it. Annie had always been confidence personified. He'd never seen her so hesitant and nervous.

Suddenly, Annie seemed to have forgotten how to speak. She had no idea how the hell she was supposed to just completely turn her brother's world onto its head. Before she realized she'd even spoken, the younger Coulson blurted out "Skye's pregnant...Phil..."

And, just like that, time stood still. Phil couldn't believe what he had just heard. _Skye's pregnant? Oh my God..._Phil thought to himself. "How far along?" He breathed.

"About ten weeks." Annie replied, an unreadable look on her face.

At a loss for words, Phil asked "Does...Does she know who..." In shock, he couldn't even complete the thought.

Taking mercy on her older brother, Annie replied, sympathetically "She does..." Laying the folder in her hands on her brother's desk, she added "We just got the results back, this morning..."

Staring at the beige folder on his desk, Phil didn't know if he had it in him to open it. He didn't even know what he _wanted _it to say. "Who is it?" He breathed, never taking his eyes off of the folder.

"Why don't you open it and see for yourself?" Annie asked, trying to encouraged her brother.

"I don't know if I can..." Phil admitted, quietly, before another question occurred to him. "Wait a minute...How did you get these results? I mean, I slept with Skye ten weeks ago..." He reasoned. "Wouldn't you have needed a sample from me for comparison?" He wondered.

"Well, that _would _have been ideal." Annie conceded. "But, after everything she'd done, Skye was too terrified to come to you to ask you for a sample." She explained. "She wasn't sure she could face you, so, I offered up a sample of _mine_ in place of yours. Since Skye managed to get a sample from Miles Lydon..." Annie didn't miss the jealous sneer that ghosted over her brother's face. "We figured that-since you and Lydon were the only two men she slept with ten weeks ago-if his came back conclusively proving that he was _not _the father and if there were any relatedness match to my DNA then-"

"Then, I would be the father..." Phil finished his sister's thoughts for her.

"So, I reiterate..." Annie prodded. "Open the file and see for yourself."

If Phil was hoping for any sort of indicators in his baby sister's face, he was sadly mistaken. CIA operatives gave away even less than S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives...If that was even possible. Finally realizing that he would never know if he didn't look for himself, Phil reluctantly picked up the file. Part of him _wanted _to be the father. Although, he'd never told anyone, he'd always wanted a family. And, he wanted that family with Skye. But, he wasn't sure how he'd react if the baby were Miles Lydon's. Either way, he knew he still wanted to be with Skye. He loved her. And, whether her baby was his or not, he would love them, too. But, if Lydon were the father, he would always be a part of Skye's life-and, by extension, Phil's life. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. Deciding to settle the issue once and for all, Phil drew a deep breath before finally opening the file in his hands. "I don't believe it..." He breathed, reading over the paperwork in his hands.

* * *

Deciding that she would have to tell him, sometime, Skye picked up the phone Annie had given her. _It's now or never..._She told herself, as she dialed the number. Waiting through the first two rings, she braced herself as the line clicked to life before the third ring. "Hello?"

"Hey, Miles..." Skye began, nervously.

"Skye." Miles Lydon, greeted, an unreadable tone to his voice. "Did you get the test results back?" He demanded.

"Yeah..." Skye sighed, nervously. "Yeah, I did."

"And..." Miles prodded, impatiently.

"I'm so sorry, Miles..." She began, terrified of how this conversation would go. "But, you're not the father..."

The other end of the line went eerily silent. A million thoughts raced through Skye's mind. Ranting and raving she could deal with. At least then, she would know where she stood. But, the silence was truly terrifying. "What?!" Miles hissed, dangerously.

"I'm so sorry, Miles..." Skye added, pleadingly. "I know how much you wanted this baby to be yours, but-"

"I already told you, I'm not raising that pedophile's baby!" Miles snapped, angrily. "I meant what I said. You and I are meant to be together." He insisted. "But, that can never happen until you do something about that...freak's lovechild!"

"Would you stop that, already?!" Skye demanded. She couldn't believe Miles still thought she would ever get back together. "Look, at the risk of sounding like a Taylor Swift song, we are never getting back together! Ever!" She snapped. "And, I'm sorry. But, I am **not **'_doing something_' about this baby! I am going to keep my _child_, Miles. I of all people know how much it _sucks_ to grow up without knowing who your parents or who you, yourself, are or...Where you came from! I won't do that to my _baby_!" She shouted, before an even more bone-chilling thought occurred to her. _He couldn't possibly mean what I think he means..._Not taking any chances, Skye decided to address that thought, anyway. "And, I sure as **_hell _**am not going to get rid of this baby!" She hissed, venomously. "I will _die _before I will murder my own **child**!"

"Have it your way, then..." Miles replied, a frighteningly calm tone to his voice. "But, just remember..." He paused, building the tension. "You're not half as sorry as you're _gonna _be..."

Before another word could be said, the line went dead, leaving Skye with nothing to do but tremble in fear. She didn't want to think that Miles would ever actually do anything to intentionally hurt her. But, after his display in the coffee shop, she couldn't be so sure, any more.

* * *

"As you can see, Mr. Lydon's DNA conclusively proved that he is _not _the father of Skye's baby." Annie explained, watching the pure awe wash over her brother's face. "And, given the twenty-five percent relatedness match to _my _DNA that means that-"

"I'm the father..." Phil breathed, his hands trembling so much that he nearly dropped the file in his hands. "I don't believe it..."

Rounding the corner of his desk, Annie moved to stand next to her brother as she gently removed the file from his shaking hands, laying it back on the desk. Stroking his arm, supportively, she replied "I know, Phil. But, once we knew that you were the father, we knew that we couldn't keep hiding her from you, anymore."

Looking up into Annie's eyes, Phil asked "Why didn't she come tell me this, herself?"

"Well, we thought about that." Annie admitted. "But, she just wasn't sure she was ready to face the rest of the team, just yet." She explained, gently. "So, I told her that I would talk to you, first." Just then, she recalled Miles Lydon's threat. "But, Phil...Look, I really think you need to come back to my place and talk to her. There's something else you need to know..."

Backing away in shock, Phil actually squealed. "'Something _else_'?!" He demanded. After everything Annie had just told him, Phil couldn't imagine what could be left for him to 'know'.

"Look, when Skye asked Lydon for his sample..." Annie began, not wanting to revisit the coffee shop incident. "He didn't really react...favorably..." She explained, cryptically.

"How...'not favorably'...exactly?" Phil asked, a disturbingly unreadable tone to his voice.

"I believe his _exact_ words were...'That damn well **better **be _my _baby. Because I will _not _raise some creepy old _pervert's_ kid.'..." Annie cringed, nervously, waiting for her brother's reaction.

Phil remained bone-chillingly silent as he processed everything Annie had just told him. "You're saying he actually threatened Skye?!" He demanded, quietly.

"Well, to be perfectly honest, I'm not sure if the threat was directed at Skye or the baby or both..." Annie conceded.

"Take me to her." Phil decided, finally. He needed to see Skye. He needed to talk to her so they could decided what to do about the baby. He also needed to bring her back to the bus where she could be safe. And, where their _baby _could be safe. Safe from that son of a bitch, Lydon.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**Okay, so, I originally planned to add Phil & Skye's big reunion into this chapter. But, once I saw how long this, alone, was...I decided to put the reunion in the next chapter due to the length of what I have in store for them. But, the good news is that next time I update, **_PHIL AND SKYE GET BACK TOGETHER!_** So, please, enjoy this little offering!


	8. Fight For Me

**Sometimes, It's Easier To Lie**

**Disclaimer:  
**Y'all know the drill, by now...

**Rating:  
**T

**Genre:  
**Romance/Angst

**Pairing:  
**Coulsye

**Lyrics Used:  
**Reba McEntire "You're Gonna Be (Always Loved By Me)"

Crystal Shawanda "Fight For Me"

**Author's Note:  
**To the guest who wrote this review:  
":LOVE STORY,ALSO I'm not a member so I can't vote on that new story poll thing you have, just saying I would like one of the power rangers ones, I also think we need more crossover fics related by a daughter like how power rangers is going to tie in with the avengers by tony's daughter being the yellow ranger and I would love for you to continue with the idea. I might try writing something if I ever get around to it ( I procrastinate) and will contact you if I do, maybe we could collab on something?"  
I can't wait to read something from you. And, I would definitely love to collab with you. I've actually got an idea for a collab story if you wanna make an account and message me, I'll tell you all about it.

**Author's Note 2:  
**Just by the by...I'm _so _going to hell for this chapter...

* * *

Fight For Me

* * *

_You're gonna fly with every dream you chase | You're gonna cry, but, know that that's okay | Sometimes, life ain't fair, but, if you hang in there | You're gonna see that, sometimes, bad is good | We have to believe that things work out like they should | Life has no guarantees, but, always loved by me | You're gonna be_

* * *

Walking into her house, Phil and Annie heard music flowing from the guest bedroom. "What's that?" Phil asked, curiously. He could hear guitar music but no voices or lyrics.

"That's probably Skye." Annie deduced. "She loves playing her music in her free time. I think it helps take her mind off of her complicated situation." She reasoned. "She's really talented, by the way."

"Oh, believe me, I know." Phil replied. "That was part of how we got together..." He recalled, a fond smile ghosting over his face at the memory.

"Really?" Annie asked, curiously. "Ya know, I don't think you ever actually told me that story. And, Skye's been reluctant to talk about it." She added, hoping to coax the details out of her older brother.

"Okay, fine..." Phil sighed, apprehensively. "It was the night we left Hong Kong. I couldn't sleep and, apparently, neither could Skye." He began, sliding down into the armchair next to him. "She had gone down to the bar to fix herself a drink...She heard some music coming from my office and she checked out, overhearing _my _song that I had written for _her_-"

"You wrote a song for her?" Annie interjected, excitedly. "Oh, Phil, that is so sweet!" She squealed, admiringly.

"Not really..." Phil admitted, shamefully. "It was about how I felt during the whole Miles Lydon situation...I called it 'I Wish I Could Break Your Heart'..."

"Aww, sweetie..." Annie commented, supportively, sliding down onto the arm of the armchair occupied by Phil and rubbing his arm, reassuringly.

"Anyway, it inspired her to write her own song for me called 'Easier To Lie'..." The older Coulson replied, continuing on with his story. "In it she talked about how she had wanted to tell me the whole truth but whenever she tried to talk to me about it, she just couldn't bring herself to say it because-to use _her _words-I'm 'the only one who ever gave a damn'..."

"Yeah..." Annie conceded. "She really is crazy about you..."

"God..." Phil breathed, shakily. "I _never _should have let her leave...I can't believe I let her disappear like that-let her go through all this alone..." He added, his voice thick with emotion.

"Hey..." Annie replied, gently. "Give yourself a break, Phil." She chided. She hated seeing him this vulnerable. This was the complete and polar opposite of the Phil Coulson she knew and loved. "You had no way of knowing what she was planning-or even that she'd overheard May threaten you!" She added. "How could you _possibly _stop an event you didn't even know was about to happen?!"

"Intellectually, I know you're right..." Phil replied, weakly. "But, in my gut, I just escape this guilt that settled over me the moment I realized she was gone..."

"Look, why, don't you go talk to her?" Annie offered, gently. "Maybe once you see that Skye doesn't blame you for any of this, _then_, you'll be able to cut yourself some slack..."

"Thank you, Annie." Phil replied, sincerely. "For everything. I honestly don't know how I can repay you for everything that you've done." He conceded. "You've gone so far above and beyond the call of duty, I don't think I can ever repay you for standing by Skye through all of this-for taking her in...For everything."

"You wanna repay me?" Annie asked, cheekily. "Go get your girl." She smiled, warmly. "Then, we'll call it even." She added, gently pushing Phil in the direction of the stairs leading up to the guest bedroom Skye was in.

* * *

"_Sometimes, I'll protect you  
From everything that's wrong  
Other times, I'll let you  
Just find out on your own  
But, that's when I'll be growin'  
And, the whole time, I'll be knowin'_"

Approaching the doorway, Phil could hear Skye singing a song he'd never heard before. He assumed it was something new that she'd written. Intrigued, he stood silently in the doorway and continued to listen to the heartfelt song the young mother-to-be was singing.

"You're gonna fly with every dream you chase  
You're gonna cry, but, know that that's okay  
Sometimes, life's not fair, but, if you hang in there  
You're gonna see that, sometimes, bad is good  
We just have to believe that things work out like they should  
Life has no guarantees, but, always loved by me  
You're gonna be"

Suddenly, it all made sense. Phil suddenly realized that she was singing to the baby. The seasoned S.H.I.E.L.D. agent felt his heart swell at the realization. As a warm, proud, smile crossed his face, he just crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the door frame, silently listening to the original lullaby that seemed to fit their situation to a 'T'.

"'Cause anything worth doing  
Is worth doin' all the way  
Just know you'll have to live with  
All the choices that you make  
So, make sure you're always givin'  
Way more than you're takin'"

As he continued listening to the song, Phil knew the young hacker already loved their baby with everything that she had-the same way she went into everything in her life. He knew she would give their baby everything she had to give and then some. And, he knew he always do the same. One thing was for certain...Theirs would be the single luckiest baby on the face of the planet.

"You're gonna fly with every dream you chase  
You're gonna cry, but, know that that's okay  
Sometimes, lifes' not fair, but, if you hang in there

You're gonna see that, sometimes, bad is good  
Life has no guarantees, but, always loved by me  
You're gonna be"

Looking back, Phil still had no idea what he had done to deserve all of the blessings that had landed at his doorstep. He couldn't even believe he'd been so lucky as to be loved in return by the woman that had stolen his own heart. Now, here he was, starting a family with the very same woman. _Doesn't really get much better than this..._ He thought to himself, listening the lullaby Skye had written just for their child.

"Someone's everything  
You're gonna see  
Just what you are to me

You're gonna fly with every dream you chase  
We just have to believe that things work out like they should  
Life has no guarantees, but, always loved by me  
You're gonna be"

As the song came to a close, Phil decided it was time to make his presence known. Pushing away from the door frame, he spoke gently. "That was beautiful."

Whipping her head around, Skye stared at the man she'd fallen for walking through her door way. "Thanks..." She breathed, once she'd gotten over her initial shock.

"What was that?" He asked, curiously, moving to sit next to her on the bed.

"It, umm..." Suddenly feeling exponentially more shy and nervous, Skye dipped her head, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "It was just...Just something I wrote...For the baby..." She finished, raising only her eyes to gauge Phil's reaction-testing to see if Annie had already told him about the baby.

"Well, I think it was perfect." Phil replied, smiling warmly.

"So..." Skye began, timidly. "I take it Annie told you about the baby?" She asked, curiously, still trying to read the unreadable man.

"She did..." Phil answered. "And, she also told me about the results of your paternity test." He added, still unreadable as ever.

"So...What do you think?" Skye asked, carefully. This would be the moment that either changed her world for the better...Or brought it crashing down around her.

"I think..." Phil began, moving the guitar out of the way and pulling the young mother-to-be into his arms. "That _that_-coupled with the news that you were safe and sound-was the best news that I could have ever gotten..." He added, smiling.

"Really?" Skye asked, hopefully. She had been praying for this reaction. But, now that she was getting it, she was terrified that it was all in her head. "You're really happy about it?"

"Absolutely." Phil added, sounding more sure of himself than Skye had ever heard. Positioning her to look her directly in the eye, he added. "Skye, this has been the single...Craziest, life-changing, _wonderful_ day of my life..."

Staring directly into Phil's piercing blue eyes, Skye knew he was being honest. She knew that everything he was saying was real. For the first time since she'd left, she finally felt like there might be a chance for them-a chance for their family. There was still just one thing bothering her. "What about May?" She asked, frightened of the answer she might get.

Watching his reaction, Skye saw an unreadable storm of emotion passing through his eyes. "May's gone." There was something about Phil's voice that would have struck fear into the hearts of even the strongest of men. But, Skye trusted Phil. She knew she would always be safe with him. "I got rid of her the day you left." He added, the same dark tone to his voice. "I couldn't have someone on my team that didn't have the best interest of the team at heart."

Half-smiling, Skye replied "Yeah, Annie said you would have done something like that..."

"What can I say?" Phil shrugged, deceptively casually. "She knows me well."

* * *

_Fight for me, baby | I'm into diggin' deep | Show me what you got | Show me I'm what you need | Don't wave a white flag | Don't be a coward, now | Nothin' short of goin' crazy | And, fight for me, baby_

_Sometimes, ya gotta take it on the chin | And, get back up, again | Yeah, and, fight | And, fight | And, fight, and fight | Fight for me, baby_

* * *

However, before either of them could say another word, both of their attentions were drawn straight to the door way as the sound of someone breaking down the front door immediately caught their attention. "_Where the hell is she?!_" They heard a male voice shouting. A voice either of them would know, anywhere.

Turning back to face each other, they both spoke in unison.

"Miles."

"Miles Lydon."

Before another word could be said, the couple heard the distinct thud of a body hitting the floor followed closely by the sounds of footsteps racing up the stairs. Gesturing for Skye to stay put, Phil instinctively moved to stand in front her, his gun already drawn. As Miles Lydon entered the guest room, also with a gun drawn, Skye felt her blood run cold. "Drop your weapon, Mr. Lydon." Phil ordered in the same cold, dark, tone he'd used when referring to Agent May.

"Not on your life, you old creep." Miles hissed. "I know how you secret agent men are. The second I lower this weapon, you're gonna put a bullet between my eyes, aren't you?" He asked, tauntingly.

"Look, Miles, just stop it, okay?!" Skye demanded, hoping-perhaps foolishly-to resolve this without any violence. After all, she wasn't just thinking about her own safety, anymore. She had to try to do what was best for her baby, as well.

"I warned you, Skye!" Miles fired, back, never taking his eyes off of Phil. "I told you I wasn't raising this perv's spawn!" He hissed, firing a warning shot, effectively knocking the gun from his hand, as Skye screamed in terror, desperately seeking cover. "Let that be a lesson to you, both!" He warned. "The next one won't miss."

Before Miles could have a chance to react, Phil made a snap decision and dove for Lydon-wrapping his arms around the man's middle. Eyes wide in shock, Skye was paralyzed with fear and could only watch the struggle between Phil and Miles, numbly. She couldn't believe that Miles would react this way. _I was right...I really _don't _know him, any more..._She realized. Finally, Phil managed to level the playing field by wrestling the gun from Lydon's hand, tossing it over the banister. Which was retaliated by Lydon punching Phil across the face, knocking him off balance, sending him to the floor. Standing over the seasoned S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, Miles felt a sick sense of pride at overpowering the agent. Watching him struggle to regain his balance, Lydon extended the moment by kicking him in the face-full force-with his steel toed boot, rendering him unconscious.

Watching the exchange, Skye's mind completely shut down as she screamed out for Phil. "PHIL!" Unable to think, Skye reacted on pure instinct, diving off of the bed and onto Miles' back.

Outraged by Skye's need to defend Phil, Miles violently threw her

off his back and across the room, sending her flying into a wall, knocking over a lamp as she hit the end table on her way down to the floor. Before she could even think or react, Miles was looming over her. "Don't tell me you're in _love _with this creep?!" Miles demanded, menacingly.

"So what if I am?!" Skye fired back, her eyes daring and challenging. "I love Phil and I love our baby with all my heart!" She added. Running on pure adrenaline, she powered onward without thinking. "Phil is a thousand times the man you could ever be!"

That retort earned her a firm back-handed slap across the face. Clutching her stinging cheek, Skye still refused to be a victim. It just wasn't in her nature. "You unimaginable bastard..." She breathed, moving to rise to her feet before her entire world came to a screeching halt as she felt a fist collide with her stomach. Slowly lowering her gaze to her midsection, Skye mindlessly covered her stomach with her hands as she watched the vibrant red stain spreading across her jeans.

"I won't let that bastard lovechild stand in the way of us being, together." Miles hissed, dragging Skye to her feet, kissing her forcefully before she pushed him away with all of her might, sending him stumbling backward across the room, and tripping over Phil who was just beginning to come around.

"You son of a bitch!" Skye roared, fueled by sheer fury. "I already told you...I don't fucking _want _you, any more!" She screeched. "You don't get it! I don't want you! I'm in love with Phil and I'm going to be with him until the end!" She screamed onward, tears streaming openly down her face. "I could never love someone like you, Miles!"

Furious at Skye's refusal of him, Lydon stalked across the room-not unlike a lioness stalking her prey. "Well, if _I _can't have you..." He sneered, before grabbing her by the throat and shoving her against the wall, just lifting her feet off the floor. "Then, nobody will..." He finished, increasing the pressure around her throat.

"Go ahead." Skye managed to choke out. "If I...'f I lose...my baby...I'd...I'd rather...be dead..." She coughed and sputtered and choked as her body ignored her and continued to struggle against her attacker.

Finally regaining his footing, Phil felt his blood boil with a pure, unadulterated rage which burned with a white-hot intensity unlike any sensation he'd ever known as he took in the sight before him. Stalking across the room, he grabbed Lydon by his hair, ripping him away from Skye and throwing him across the room and out into the hall.

As the struggle progressed, Phil's mind dragged up unbidden images from the fight as he knocked Lydon to the ground, punching him across the face as the man struggled to get back up. "I don't think so." Phil growled, in a voice that even _he _didn't recognize as his own. Just then, another memory came into Phil's mind. _Skye, held up against the wall by her throat. _Another kick to the chest. Phil felt a sick sense of satisfaction wash over him as the man at his feet sputtered and coughed up a mouthful of blood. _That was for Skye..._He told himself. Just then, another image came to mind. One that caused his blood to run cold. _The vibrant, bone-chilling, red stain on Skye's jeans. _By then, he'd been so distracted that once he'd regained his senses, he saw Lydon preparing to launch another attack. Allowing his rage to take over his body, Phil whipped around to round-house kick Lydon in the face, causing him to fall backward, breaking through the banister, and sending him crashing down into the glass coffee table down below. _That...__**That **__was for my baby..._

Looking down at his handiwork, Phil seemed satisfied when it became apparent that Lydon wouldn't be getting back up. Turning back around, he felt his heart shatter as every ounce of anger bled from his body when he took in the sight of Skye curled in on herself, crying on the floor. Running back into the room, the veteran S.H.I.E.L.D. agent fell to his knees as he drew her into his arms.

* * *

Rising to her feet, Annie visibly relaxed as she took in the sight of Lydon's lifeless body on her coffee table. _Damn...I really liked that coffee table, too..._She thought to herself, before pulling out her phone to dial nine-one-one.

_"Nine-one-one, state your emergency."_ The operator greeted, coldly-clinically.

"I need to report a breaking and entering and an assault." Annie replied, her voice matching the clinical tone of the operator's.

_"Is anyone injured?" _The operator asked, as Annie could hear the sound of computer keys clicking away as she entered the necessary data in her computer.

"I'm okay. But, my brother and sister-in-law were attacked. I was rendered unconscious and I just woke up. I don't know where they are or if they're hurt." Annie explained, the concern bleeding through her voice. "Please...My sister-in-law's two and half months pregnant." She added, desperately.

_"Is the attacker still in the house?" _The operator asked.

"Yeah, he's here..." Annie replied, _almost _cheekily. "He's not a threat, any more, though."

_"Is _he _injured?" _The operator asked, taking notes of everything Annie was telling her.

"More than that." Annie replied, cryptically. "He's dead."

_"And, what is your name?" _The operator asked.

"Annie." Annie replied. "Annie Coulson."

_"And, where are you, Annie?" _The operator asked, in response.

"Ten eight eighty East Twenty First Street North." Annie replied, reciting her home address.

_"Okay, Annie..." _The operator began. _"I'm sending police and medical assistance your way."_

"Thank you." Annie replied, gratefully. Ending the call, she raced up the stairs, looking for Phil and Skye. "Phil!" "Skye!" She called out, desperately. "You guys o..." Her voiced trailed off, however, when she found them in the guest bedroom. Watching Phil cradling a crying Skye to his chest, Annie's eyes soon traveled to the disturbingly vibrant red stain on Skye's jeans. "Shit..." She muttered. Mentally and physically drained, she leaned against the door frame for support as she spoke again. "Police and ambulance are en route." She stated, sympathetically. Sensing that Phil and Skye needed a moment, Annie excused herself. "I'm gonna go downstairs and wait for them.

"Washington PD." The police officers announced, walking through the door minutes after Annie'd returned to the living room. "Are you Annie Coulson?" One of them asked Annie.

"Yeah." Annie replied, numbly. "Yeah, that's me. My brother and sister-in-law are upstairs. Phil's okay, but...But, Skye..." She breathed, unable to find the words.

Watching the medics rush up the stairs, Annie could only sit and wait as she watched Phil being forced from the room. "They threw me out." He breathed, still in shock. "I can't believe it."

"Don't take it, personally, Phil." Annie reminded, forcing herself to stay strong for her brother. "The medics just need room to work." She explained. "We just have to be patient-"

"'Patient'?" Phil demanded. "Are you seriously expecting me to just sit here, quietly, waiting for them to tell me if the woman I love is okay? If my _baby _is okay?!"

"I never said it was easy." Annie insisted, numbly. "But, until they bring her down those stairs, we don't have another option."

Sighing, Phil threw himself back into the couch. "You're right." He conceded. "I just don't think I've ever been this terrified in my life." It was true. Phil Coulson had seen and lived through a lot in his life, but, this was completely uncharted territory.

"I know, Phil." Annie replied, reassuringly. "You just need to remember...Skye _needs_ you, right now. She needs you to stay strong for her."

"Who's going to stay strong for me?" Phil asked, his eyes staring straight ahead without really seeing anything.

Thrown for a loop, Annie realized, she'd never really had to come to her brother's rescue, like this. Usually, _he _was the one saving _her _day. Turning in her seat to face him, Annie lightly gripped Phil's face in her hands as she directed his gaze at her. "_I_ will." She replied, sounding more sure of herself than even she could remember.

Before either of them could say another word, Phil and Annie both turned just in time to see Skye being brought down. As they loaded her onto a stretcher, Phil raced to her side. "Skye?! Skye, can you hear me?!" He asked, frantically, worried when she wouldn't respond. She appeared to be in a daze. Following the medics out to the ambulance, he made to climb inside with them before a firm shove stopped him.

"I'm riding with her!" Phil insisted, angrily.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Coulson." The medic replied, his voice firm yet still apologetic. "But, there's just no room." He explained.

Grabbing her brother's shoulder to prevent him from doing something rash, Annie spoke gently. "We'll follow them." She offered, leading her brother into her car.

Later, at the hospital, Phil was working himself into a tizzy-pacing back and forth, on the precipice of wearing an actual hole in the floor. "What the _hell_ is taking so long?! Why haven't we heard anything?!"

Physically guiding Phil into a chair, Annie replied "Look, just sit down and-I know this is pretty much impossible-but, just try to remind yourself that the doctors are just doing their job. You _want _them to be thorough. You wouldn't want them to miss anything, would you?

"No..." Phil admitted, begrudgingly. "No, I suppose you're right."

"Of course I am." Annie stated, proudly, trying to distract her brother by amusing him. "I'm _always_ right."

Glaring at his sister, Phil couldn't resist one small, almost smile. "Very funny."

"I know." Annie sighed. "Piss poor timing, I know." She admitted. "Listen, is there anything I can do? Anyone you want me to call?"

"Shit!" Phil exclaimed, realization finally dawning on him. "I completely forgot about the others!" He added, realizing he still hadn't informed the rest of the team about the situation. "I don't believe this!"

"Hey!" Annie chided. "I already told you..._Give. Yourself. A break!_" She added, vehemently. "You have just been through _**hell **_and back!" His sister reminded him. "I think you're entitled to be a little self-absorbed, right now!" Annie exclaimed, sarcastically. "Listen, _I _will go and talk to the rest of your team. _You _just focus on, Skye." She instructed, her voice leaving no room for argument.

"Thank you, Annie." Phil breathed, feeling as if at least a portion of the weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "I mean that. Thank you. For everything."

"Hey..." The younger Coulson replied, warmly. "What are baby sisters for?"

* * *

"Agent Coulson." Grant Ward greeted, carefully. "If you're looking for your brother, he's not here." He added, still trying to read the younger Coulson.

"Actually, Agent Ward, I'm here to see you and Agents Fitz and Simmons." Annie explained, an unidentifiable tone in her voice.

Turning to call over his shoulder, Grant knew the two scientists would be listening in on their conversation. "Fitz. Simmons. Get out here." He ordered.

As the other two agents joined the conversation, Annie spoke again. "Now, as Agent Ward, here, is already aware, my name is Agent Annie Coulson. I work for the CIA and I'm Phil Coulson's younger sister." She explained, almost clinically. "I'm here because of your missing teammate, Skye."

"You know where Skye is?" Fitz exclaimed, stunned.

"Actually, Agent Fitz, that was why I came here, earlier." Annie began, deciding to start at the beginning. "I came here, earlier, because...the day Skye disappeared, my brother asked me to track her...Ya know, under the table." She added. "Well, I accepted. But, what I didn't tell my brother was that I actually tracked her down, the next day, as she was dumping her bracelet in the Atlantic Ocean."

"You _lied _to your brother?!" Simmons breathed.

"Believe me, it's not something I'm proud of." Annie conceded, shamefully. "But, I had originally gone in with the intent of convincing Skye to come back, here. But, once that crashed and burned, I figured the next best thing would be for her to agree to come live with me and my fiance. The reason I lied to my brother about it, was because that was the only way Skye would agree to it." She reasoned, before resuming her story. "But, unfortunately, about a week after she'd been living with us, things got..._infinitely_ more complicated."

"How complicated?" Grant asked, almost as unreadable as either of the Coulson siblings.

"Skye learned that she was pregnant." Annie explained, cringing as she awaited the team's response. Jemma just squeaked while Fitz and Ward's jaws hit the floor.

"Skye's _pregnant_?!" Jemma squealed in disbelief.

"Was it Lydon?" Ward asked, his voice disturbingly cold.

"That _was_ a possibility." Annie conceded. However, before she could continue on, she was interrupted by Fitz.

"What d'you mean a 'possibility'?" He asked, clearly missing a vital variable in the equation. "Who else could it have been?"

Deciding to just rip the band-aid off and get it over with, Annie cringed as she braced herself for the reactions when she spoke. "My brother."

"Wait a minute..." Ward began, struggling to wrap his mind around what he'd just heard. "Are you telling us that there's a possibility of _Coulson _being the father of Skye's baby?!"

"That's impossible." Fitz reasoned. "The only way that could happen would be if Skye and Coulson had slept together." He reasoned, cluelessly. "What?" He asked, as everyone else remained silent as they stared at him as if he'd grown an additional head.

"They _did_, Fitz." Annie stated, bluntly.

"What?!" Fitz demanded, his voice rising an octave. "When?!"

"The night you all left Hong Kong." Annie explained, simply.

"So, who is it?" Jemma demanded, a little too excitedly. _This is like actually _living _in a soap opera! _She thought to herself. "Who's the father?!"

"My brother." Annie replied, only to be cut off, yet again.

"Skye and Coulson are having a _baby_?!" Ward demanded, loudly.

"Well, as of right now...That still remains to be seen..." Annie shuddered as she recalled the evening's events.

"What d'you mean, 'remains to be seen'?" Fitz asked, carefully, not completely sure he actually wanted to know the answer.

"I mean that...Miles Lydon broke into my house, this evening." Annie stated, numbly. "He knocked me out and proceeded to attack Phil and Skye."

"WHAT?!" Jemma screamed.

"Why the bloody hell would he do something like that?!" Fitz demanded.

"Well, he was under the _**severely **_misguided impression that he and Skye were meant to be together." Annie began, coldly. "He initially assumed that the baby was his...and, that they were gonna get back together and be a family..." She added, recalling the coffee shop incident. "But, when Skye told him that-not only was she in love with my brother...But, that the paternity tests proved that Lydon was _not _the father of her baby...He went completely batshit crazy." The younger Coulson surmised, vulgarly. "That's why he broke into my house. He tried to threaten Skye into getting rid of the baby-and my brother-and getting back together with him. But, when she refused..." Annie shuddered and her voice trembled as she continued to speak. "My brother and Lydon struggled. Lydon rendered him unconscious. Skye tried to stop him. Lydon attacked her. I don't know the details, but...There was a rather large red stain between the legs of her jeans..."

"Oh God..." Jemma breathed, her voice thick and watery as she clung to Fitz, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"I'll kill the son of a bitch." Ward hissed, moving to storm off the bus and hunt Miles Lydon down. He may not have thought that a relationship between his operative and his boss was the _best _idea in the world. But, he sure as _hell _wasn't about to let that bastard, Lydon, get away with endangering an innocent _child_.

Grabbing Ward by the arm, Annie spoke again. "Hate to break it to ya, Ward..." She began, a sly smirk on her face. "But, my brother already beat ya to that punch."

"What?" Jemma breathed. _This really _is _just like a soap opera! _"Coulson killed Lydon?"

"Forget about Lydon!" Leo snapped. "What about Skye?!" He asked, desperately. "Is she okay?!"

"She's in the ER, now." Annie replied, sadly. "The doctors hadn't told us anything, yet, when I left." Sighing heavily, she added. "God, you guys...My brother's a real wreck, right now."

"We should go, down there." Grant surmised.

"Ward's right." Jemma agreed. "Skye and Agent Coulson need us."

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**Dear Lord...I really _am _a truly horrible person. I haven't decided, yet. I'm toying with the idea of having Skye lose the baby (which would be the obvious progression here) and then either doing a sequel and/or an epilogue to give them back the child they lost _or_ pulling some sort of medical miracle to save the baby. I can't decide. I'd love some feedback. What do _you guys _wanna see?


	9. I'll Stand By You

**Sometimes, It's Easier To Lie**

**Disclaimer:  
**You know the drill.

**Rating:  
**T

**Genre:  
**Romance/Angst

**Pairing:  
**Coulsye

**Lyrics Used:  
**Glee Cast "I'll Stand By You"

**Author's Note:  
**Wow! I had no idea you guys were _this _invested in my story! First of all, I just wanna take a moment to thank everyone who has taken the time to both read and review. I live for the feedback. Secondly, I had originally intended to take the obvious route and have Skye lose the baby. But, once the reviews came pouring in, I got an idea and I've decided to run with it. I hope you all like it!

OH! I also wanted to let you all know that I made an opening theme/intro...thingy...for this story. If you want, you can watch it on youtube. Just search "Coulsye Productions || Sometimes, It's Easier To Lie || Opening Theme". I tried to incorporate a link but 's being an $$ and won't let me. :p

* * *

I'll Stand By You

* * *

_I'll stand by you | Take me in, into your darkest hour | And, I'll never desert you | I'll stand by you | I'll stand by you | Won't let nobody hurt you | I'll stand by you | And, I'll never desert you | I'll stand by you | I'll stand by you | Won't let nobody hurt you | I'll stand by you_

* * *

"Mr. and Ms. Coulson?" A doctor called, coming out of the ER doors in green surgical scrubs. In an instant, Annie and Phil and the rest of Phil's team were on their feet, gathering around the doctor. "I'm sorry." He apologized, nervously after he'd been so suddenly surrounded. "I can only speak to immediate family."

"That's just it, Doctor." Annie replied respectfully. "We don't know who her immediate family is." She explained.

"I've been helping her search for them but, so far, we haven't found much." Phil admitted, piling on to Annie's explanation.

"Yes, so..." Jemma chimed in. "To be perfectly honest, we're all Skye really _has _in terms of 'family'."

"To make a very _long _story as short as possible..." Annie cut in, trying to get to business. "Skye's been living with me and this is my brother, Phil. Phil is the father of Skye's baby." She explained, desperately. "Will that suffice?"

Mulling the story over, the doctor finally spoke again. "Okay, fine." He replied, gesturing to Phil and Annie. "I can talk to the two of you." Waving at the rest of the team, he added. "The rest of you will have to wait."

"Guys, I promise we'll fill you in on everything _we _know _as _we know it." Annie promised. Watching the rest of the group exchange worried glances, she almost visibly relaxed as they all silently returned to their seats in the waiting room.

"Okay..." The doctor began, running a hand through his hair. "I'm Dr. Perabo. I'll be overseeing Skye's overall care while she's here." He explained, still searching for the words for what he had to tell these people. _God, I really hate my job, sometimes..._ "Listen, I know you all have been waiting a long time. That's because, during our examination, we came across something that we...quite honestly don't see a lot of..."

"I'm sorry?" Phil questioned, numbly. He wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know where Dr. Perabo was going will this.

"First and foremost, I just want you both to know that Skye was _extremely _fortunate." Watching the confused expressions taking over Phil and Annie's faces, he knew they would need more to go on. "Most of her injuries were superficial-" However, he was soon cut off by Phil, before he could complete the thought.

"What about the baby?!" Phil snapped, unable to stand the waiting any longer.

"That's what threw us for a loop." Dr. Perabo explained. "While the baby, itself, was unharmed, Skye did suffer a broken rib which created a puncture wound in the uterus." Dr. Perabo added, recalling the young mother-to-be's injuries. "Now, the reason that I say she's extremely fortunate is that we _do _have a new-highly experimental-procedure that we can do to try to repair the damage." He offered.

"Would there be any risk to Skye?" Phil asked, worriedly.

"No." Dr. Perabo answered, simply. "No, there would be little to no risk to Skye." He explained, carefully. "However, given the experimental nature of this procedure, we can't guarantee the results you're looking for."

Seeing the look on her brother's face, Annie tried to offer him hope. "But, there _is _a _chance _you could save the baby?" She asked, hopefully. Truthfully, she didn't want Skye to lose the baby any more than Phil did. She didn't even want to _think _what might happen to her brother and the young hacker if that happened.

"There _is _a chance." Dr. Perabo replied, warmly. "They're prepping her for surgery, now." He added. "Now, this procedure could potentially take several hours. So, we'll try to keep you updated, as much as possible."

Rubbing her brother's back gently, Annie offered the doctor a small grateful smile. "Thank you, Doctor." She replied, gratefully.

"Yes. Thank you." Phil offered, in addition.

Without another word, Dr. Perabo left for the OR as Phil and Annie returned to the group. "Well?" Jemma spoke first, too anxious to wait.

_Can you save me  
From the nothing I've become  
It's just something that I've done  
I never meant to show you my mistakes_

"So sorry..." Annie interjected, apologetically and more than a little embarrassed. Reading the caller ID on her phone, she knew she'd better take it. "It's Joan. I'm so sorry, but, I have to take this." She stated quickly, excusing herself.

"That's quite all right." Phil replied, sincerely, as Annie stepped away from the group to take her phone call. "Anyway, as to the matter at hand." He added, getting back to the question weighing heavily on everyone's mind. "First and foremost, Skye's going to be all right." He added, watching some of the tension bleed out of the group's shoulders. "However, the baby, _could _be in jeopardy."

"What?!" Jemma squeaked in disbelief.

"What d'you mean?" Fitz asked, wrapping an arm around Jemma's shoulders, drawing her into his chest.

"The baby's going to be _okay_, though?" Ward asked, unwilling to let the rest of the group see his fear and concern. "Right?"

"We don't know, yet, Grant." Phil admitted, helplessly. "So far, all we know is that Skye suffered a broken rib which created a punctured wound in her uterus." He added, reciting everything the doctor had told him and Annie. "Fortunately, the baby wasn't harmed in that incident. But, they need to try to repair the damage if they're gonna be able to save the baby." Sighing heavily, the seasoned agent slid down into the nearest empty chair before adding "The doctor said the procedure they're getting ready to do is highly experimental. They can't promise anything either way. But, it could take several hours."

"Well then..." Grant began, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. "We wait." He offered, simply.

"You guys don't have to stay." Phil argued, weakly. It would be nice to have them there to keep him company. But, he already knew Annie would insist on staying. It had been a long, trying day. If there was any chance any of them could get any sleep at all, he was going to let them. "It's gonna be a long wait."

"It doesn't matter." Jemma replied, warmly.

"Yeah, Skye's our friend." Leo piled on.

"And, our teammate." Grant finished. "We're not just gonna leave you guys."

* * *

"Hey, Joan." Annie greeted, tiredly.

_"Annie!" _Joan greeted, relieved to hear her employee and friend answer the phone. _"We heard about the nine-one-one call from your house! Is everything okay?!"_

"Uh, well..." Annie began, unsure of how to answer the question. "Phil had stopped by to talk to Skye about the baby and about them when Miles Lydon broke into the house." She began, telling her boss as much as she could about the assault. "He was royally pissed when we got the results of the paternity test back and he found out he wasn't the father. I don't really remember much. Lydon knocked me out and, from what I can tell, he found Phil and Skye and attacked them."

_"Oh my God!" _Joan breathed, shocked by Annie's story. _"Is everyone okay?!"_

"Phil and I are okay." Annie began, taking a deep breath for courage before she continued on. "But, Skye's in surgery, right now."

_"'Surgery'?!" _Joan asked, worried. _"Is she okay?! What about the baby?!"_ Joan Campbell may not have had the clearance to know the young mother-to-be's full story, but, she _had _at least been told of the baby.

"We don't know, yet." Annie admitted. "The baby wasn't harmed in the attack, but, Lydon _did _break one of Skye's ribs which caused a puncture wound in her uterus. They're trying a new, experimental, procedure to try to repair the damage and protect the baby. We'll know more after she's out of surgery, but, the doctor said it could take several hours." She explained.

_"Well, I hope everything turns out okay..." _Joan offered, supportively.

"So do I, Joan." Annie agreed. "So do I."

* * *

About four hours had gone by. The sun had started filtering in through the windows of the hospital waiting room. Jemma had fallen asleep on Leo's shoulder-putting Leo, himself, to sleep with his head resting atop hers-and their hand intertwined. Phil had napped off and on, but, couldn't manage to fall asleep, properly. Annie had nodded off, once or twice, as well. The Dr. Perabo had come out to update them a couple of times. So far, everything was looking good. But, everyone knew that the tension wouldn't completely abate until the surgery was over and they had the final results.

Phil had just been on the verge of nodding off, again, when a new doctor emerged from the ER doors. "Mr. Coulson?" He called, waiting for a response to see who to speak with about Skye.

"Yes!" Phil called out, shaking the sleep from his head, as he jumped to his feet. "I'm Phil Coulson."

"I'm Dr. Margolis." The surgeon introduced himself, shaking Phil's hand. "I'm Skye's surgeon." He offered, by way of explanation.

"How is she?" Phil asked, desperately. "Is the baby okay?"

"I'm happy to inform that mother and baby are both doing just fine." Dr. Margolis replied, smiling warmly. He always loved being able to give his patients' families good news. His reward was watching the tension visibly bleed from Phil and Annie's shoulders. "The surgery was a success. We managed to repair the damage to her uterus. Right now, we're moving her into recovery for about an hour while the anesthesia wears off so that we can watch for any complications. But, as far as we can tell at this point, I anticipate Skye should make a full recovery."

"Thank you _so _much, Dr. Margolis." Annie spoke, grateful and relieved to know that both Skye and her baby would be okay.

"Yes, thank you, Doctor." Phil added, almost giddy with relief.

Returning to the group, Phil and Annie both wore unreadable expressions on their faces. Before they could speak, they were bombarded with questions. Clearly, hearing the doctor come in had woken the slumbering agents. "Well?" Jemma prodded, anxiously.

"Is the baby going to be okay?" Leo added.

"The surgery was a success." Phil replied as a relieved smile broke out over his face-a smile which was mirrored on all the faces of the agents before him.

"They managed to repair the damage, successfully, and Dr. Margolis said that Skye should make a full recovery."

Jemma squealed. Leo hugged her. And, Grant just contained all of his excitement as a relieved smile spread across his face. "When can we see her?" He asked, ever the stoic S.H.I.E.L.D. agent.

"They're moving her into recovery for about an hour before they settle her into a room on the floor." Phil explained. "We can see her, then."

"Annie!" The younger Coulson turned when she heard her boss and friend, Joan Campbell, calling her name. Stepping away from the group, Annie made her way across the waiting room to greet her friends.

"Joan! Arthur!" Annie greeted, smiling warmly. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked, curiously.

"We wanted to see how Skye was doing." Joan explained, wrapping her arms around Annie in a friendly hug.

"And, we also wanted to bring her these." Arthur offered, holding up the get-well card and flowers in his hands.

"Oh, that is so sweet of you guys!" Annie cooed. Linking arms with Joan, Annie then guided them over to the rest of the group. "Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone."

Rejoining the group, Annie spoke, first. "You guys, I'd like you all to meet my boss and good friend, Joan Campbell, the Director of Clandestine Services for the CIA." She began, by way of introduction. "And, this handsome man with her is Arthur Campbell, her husband and the former DCS." Gesturing to the rest of the group, Annie began to introduce her brother and his team. "Joan, Arthur, of course you already know my brother, Agent Phil Coulson from the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division." She began, smiling warmly. "Next, we have my brother's new team of operatives, Agents Grant Ward, Jemma Simmons, and Leo Fitz." She finished, gesturing toward each operative, in turn.

"Hello, everyone." Joan greeted warmly and somewhat nervously. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Turning to Phil she added. "And, it's so great to see you again, Phil."

"Especially after New York." Arthur added.

"It's good to see you two, again, as well." Phil replied, sincerely.

"Are those for Skye?" Jemma asked, curiously, gesturing to the card and flowers in Arthur's hands.

"Yes, they are." Arthur replied, simply.

"That's so nice of you." Jemma squealed, mimicking Annie's response.

* * *

Watching the door to her hospital room open, Skye felt overcome with mixed emotions. She was happy to see Phil and Annie as well as the rest of her team. But, she wasn't sure what to make of the two strangers she saw walk in with them. "Who are you?" Skye asked, carefully.

"Skye, these are some friends of mine." Annie began, gently. "This is Joan Campbell. She's my boss-the Director of Clandestine Services at Langley." She added, gesturing to Joan. "Next to her, we have her husband, Arthur." The younger Coulson explained. "The _former _DCS."

"Hello, Skye." Arthur greeted, a warm smile playing over his face. "We won't stay long." He added, quickly, trying to relieve some of the young mother-to-be's nerves. "We just wanted to make sure you were okay and to bring you these." He added, setting the card and flowers on the table next to Skye.

Curious, Skye picked up the card and read over it. Even after everything she'd been through the night before, the young mother-to-be couldn't resist chuckling at the card with the picture of a pill bottle with her name on it with a prescription for one hundred thousand milligrams of Rest and Relaxation with the directions 'Take around the clock with plenty of comfort food. Avoid anything resembling chores or work.'. Opening the card up, she couldn't believe what the note, inside, read.

_Here's to wishing you all the best_

_and a speedy recovery._

_Installer return value: High_

_Best wishes,_

_Joan & Arthur Campbell_

Covering her mouth with her hand, Skye felt her eyes tingle with the beginnings of happy tears. She couldn't believe that these two people that she had _just _met for the first time had brought her something so sweet and thoughtful.

"What does it say?" Jemma asked, curiously.

At a complete loss for words, Skye just simply passed the young scientist the card to read for herself. Skimming through it, Jemma initially had a good chuckle at the prescription on the front. "Ooohhhh..." She cooed, reading the thoughtful note inside. "You guys, this was so sweet of you." She added, turning to face Joan and Arthur.

Reading the note over the shoulder of the younger agent, Phil looked back up at Joan and Arthur. "It is." He agreed. "Thank you both so much."

Before either of the Campbells could respond, Joan's phone rang. "It's the office." Joan spoke, reading over the text one of her operatives had sent her. "We better get going. I have to go see what's going on." She told Arthur before returning her attention to the rest of the group. "Once again, it was a pleasure to meet you all. And, Skye, I'm so glad everything's gonna be okay for you and your baby. I know you and Phil are going to make great parents." Stepping over to the side of Skye's bed she asked "May I give you a hug?"

"Of course." Skye breathed, her voice thick with emotion. Reaching her arms out to the older blonde, Skye happily welcomed the warm embrace. She still didn't know what she'd done to deserve to be surrounded by so many people that cared about her so much. But, whatever it was, she was sure glad she'd done it.

After releasing the young mother-to-be, Joan rejoined her husband as the two quickly took their leave. "I can't believe they did that, for me." Skye stated, in wonder, still overcome with emotion from what her new friends had done for her.

"I know, that was so incredibly sweet." Jemma cooed, gripping her friend's hand, lightly.

"I'm curious." Grant asked, lightly. "What exactly did the card say?"

Finally regaining her composure, Skye answered her SO's question. "Well, on the front, it has a pill bottle with my name on it and a prescription for one hundred thousand milligrams of Rest & Relaxation with the instructions to 'Take around the clock with plenty of comfort food. Avoid anything resembling chores or work.'" Skye replied, reciting the description of the card. "Inside they added a personal note that read 'Here's to wishing you all the best and a speedy recovery. Installer return value: High. Best wishes, Joan & Arthur Campbell.'"

"Okay, the pill bottle thing's pretty funny." Grant conceded, smirking at the humor of the fake prescription. "But, the whole 'Installer return value' thing, I just don't get." He added, clearly not getting the joke.

Laughing at his teammate's cluelessness when it came to anything science or tech related, Leo finally took pity on Agent Ward. "It means that they want to see her get back on her feet." He explained.

"It's computer-genius lingo for 'Get well, soon.'" Jemma added, also slightly amused by how utterly dense Grant could be about some things. "In other words, it was the _perfect _personal note for someone like Skye."

Skye had to admit that Jemma was right. She couldn't believe that Joan and Arthur had known her that well. She was definitely touched by their gesture. "I just want to thank you all for being here." Skye spoke, grateful to be surrounded so many great friends.

"Hey." Jemma chided, gently. "You're part of the team." She reminded her friend.

"And our friend." Leo added.

"We'll always be there for you." Grant offered in an uncharacteristic show of affection.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**Okay, so...First of all, this chapter is for all those of you who wanted Skye's baby to survive. I really didn't want her to lose her baby, either-I swear, I didn't! I just wasn't sure what I could do to save the baby. But, all of your reviews begging me to save him/her must have inspired me as this chapter came to me in a dream, last night. Also, I decided to end this chapter here because I kinda felt like it was beginning to ramble. I'll probably do one more chapter-maybe two if inspiration strikes me. I also have some ideas for a sequel. No promises, yet, though. But, I will definitely keep y'all posted.

If you watched the opening theme video, I hope you liked it!


	10. These Are the Special Times

**Sometimes, It's Easier To Lie**

**Disclaimer:  
**Y'all know the drill.

**Rating:  
**T

**Genre:  
**Romance/Angst (and, a little family...)

**Pairing:  
**Coulsye

**Lyrics Used:  
**Celine Dion "These Are the Special Times"

* * *

These Are the Special Times

* * *

_In these moments | Moments of our lives | All the world is ours | And, this world is so right | You and I sharing this time, together | Sharing the same dream | As the time goes by we will find_

_These are the special times | Times we'll remember | These are the precious times | The tender times we'll hold in our hearts forever | These are the sweetest times | These times, together | And, through it all, one thing will be true | The special times are the times I share with you_

* * *

A few weeks later, after Skye had returned to the bus, she and Phil were relaxing in their-now-shared bunk with Skye resting her back against Phil's chest and her head on his shoulder and Phil's arms around her with his hands resting protectively over her newly developing baby bump, tenderly stroking the skin beneath her shirt with his finger tips. Lightly drawing random patterns over his hands, Skye finally broke the silence. "Ya know...Dr. Gorham says she can tell us the sex of the baby at our appointment, tomorrow..." She offered, nervously. The young mother-to-be knew how she felt and what she wanted to do. But, even for _her_, her stoic lover was impossible to read.

"I see." Phil replied, thoughtfully. Truthfully, he knew what the young hacker was getting at. She wanted to know if he wanted to find out. In all honesty, Phil wanted it to be her choice. He could go either way. Whatever she wanted was fine with him. "What would you like to do?" He asked, gently.

Wringing her hands, nervously, Skye replied "I'd like to know." Shrugging self-consciously, she added "I just feel kind of weird calling the baby 'it'...I'd like to be able to use 'he' or 'she'..." Smiling to herself, she finished "Plus, it would _settle_ the debate between the two choices I've narrowed my ideas for a name down to..."

"Oh?" Phil asked, curiously, the amusement in his voice matching the smirk on his face. "And, what might those be?"

"Well, I did some research and...I really like the name Addanaya for a girl. From what I read online, it means 'Her father's daughter' in Igbo. And, frankly, after everything our baby's already survived-if it _is _a girl, she would _have _to be her father's daughter." Skye reasoned. Phil couldn't resist the small smile tugging at the corners of his lips at the young hacker's reasoning. "And, if it's a boy...I was thinking of August Phillip...After you and Auggie."

Pulling the the mother of his unborn child closer, Phil kissed her cheek. "Well, I think that either of those would be perfect." He murmured in her ear.

"So, we're agreed?" Skye asked, tentatively, smiling at Phil's voice in her ear.

Shifting Skye's position in his arms so that he could look her in the eye, properly, Phil spoke sincerely. "I'm perfectly happy with whatever you choose." He replied, tenderly stroking her cheek.

"Thanks." Skye smiled, catching the hand on her cheek in her own. Leaning forward, she pressed her lips to Phil's, smiling, just happy to finally be home. She finally had everything she'd ever wanted. A family to belong to and, now, a family of her own with the man she loved.

* * *

"So good to see you, again, Skye." Dr. Gorham greeted, warmly, as Phil and Skye walked into the exam room. "And, you must be the father." She added, extending her hand to Phil.

Accepting the proffered hand, Phil replied "Yes. Phil Coulson." He introduced himself, returning the OB/GYN's warm smile.

"Such a pleasure to finally get to meet you, Phil." Dr. Gorham replied before settling in to examine Skye. "Okay, now. Skye, I told you the last time we spoke that-if you're interested-I can determine the sex of your baby. Have the two of you decided what you would like to do?"

"Yeah, we talked about it, last night." Skye replied, smiling anxiously as she lay back on the exam table, allowing Dr. Gorham to prep her.

"We've decided that we'd like to know." Phil added, smiling warmly at Skye.

"All right, then." The OB replied as she finished gathering her instruments. "Let's see what we can find. Now, this is gonna be a little bit cold." The doctor warned as she spread a clear gel substance over Skye's stomach. Placing the probe over the lubricated skin, Dr. Gorham turned her attention to the screen before her.

Following the doctor's stare, Phil and Skye also turned their attentions to the screen. Phil couldn't believe what he was seeing. He never thought he'd see this day. The day when he first laid eyes on his own child. Skye was equally blown away by the image before her. The child growing inside of her was finally starting to take form.

Seeing her own child on the screen before her blew the young hacker's mind. Before Phil and Ward kidnapped her out of her van...Before she'd known a man like Phil...Skye had never even believed in the concept of true love. She had always thought that romantic love was a mythological concept that people repeatedly broke their hearts in search of, only to never find it. She never set out to find it for herself. Her plethora of foster families had taught her to never look for someone to love her. But, the day Phil Coulson came into her life, her point of view had slowly started to change. As she got to know him better, she started falling for him a little more, every day. It hadn't been an easy ride for either of them. But, now...Here they were...Together and watching their child displayed on the screen before them.

"And, there we have it, folks." Dr. Gorham smiled. "Are you guys ready for the sex?" She asked, excitedly.

"Yeah..." Skye breathed, an anxious smile on her face.

"Yes." Phil breathed at the same moment as Skye.

"Well, congratulations, you two..." Dr. Gorham began, proudly. "You are the proud future parents of a beautiful baby girl."

Both Phil and Skye were rendered utterly speechless by the news. Knowing the sex of their unborn baby made the fact of their soon-to-be family all the more real. "Addanaya it is, then." Skye spoke, breaking the silence, still in awe as she stared at her daughter on the screen.

"I'm sorry?" Dr. Gorham asked, curiously.

"'Addanaya'." Skye repeated. "It's the name that I had picked out if we were having a girl. … Addanaya Rose." She explained, still unable to control her smile.

"It's Igbo for 'her father's daughter'." Phil injected, a proud smile permanently fixed to his face.

With a knowing smirk on her face, Dr. Gorham replied "That sounds like the perfect name for this little miracle."

After cleaning the remnants of the clear gel from Skye's stomach, Dr. Gorham printed off a few copies of the sonogram pictures for Phil and Skye to take to their friends and family. "All right, then, Skye. I think we're all done, here. Just make sure you see Aubrie on your way out to schedule your next appointment." She reminded.

* * *

Arriving back on the bus, Skye just smiled as she was bombarded by her good friend, Jemma Simmons. "Well?!" She greeted, barely able to contain her excitement. "Did you find out the sex? What's the verdict? Is it a boy or a girl?"

Laughing at her friend's excitement, Skye reached out to lightly grip the bio-chemist's biceps in an effort to calm her friend. "Jemma! Calm down!" She replied, still amused. "Yes, we _did _find out the sex."

Taking a deep breath, Jemma tried to follow her friend's advice. "Okay." Another deep breath. "Okay, I'm calm." Another deep breath. "So? What is it? Boy or girl?" She repeated, excitement still evident in her voice.

"I'll give you a hint." Skye began, cheekily. "The baby's name...is going to be...Addanaya Rose Coulson." Now, even Skye could hardly contain her excitement as she watched her friend's reaction to the news.

Squealing with excitement, Jemma shrieked "OH MY GOD! You're having a little baby girl!"

"Jemma!" Leo Fitz whined, ascending the stairs as he returned from. "I heard you squealing all the way down in the lab!"

"Yeah..." Grant Ward added, still trying to rid himself of the ringing in his ears after the bio-chemist's shrill squeal. "We thought you were being _murdered_, up here!"

"Skye and Coulson are having a little baby girl!" Jemma squealed, once again-causing Ward to instinctively cover his ears. "They're going to name her 'Addanaya Rose Coulson'. How perfect is that?!"

"That's fantastic news!" Leo replied, turning his attention to Skye.

"The best, Skye." Grant added, an uncharacteristically warm tone to his voice. And, he _actually _smiled.

"Wow, Ward..." Skye replied, folding her arms across her chest, an amused smirk playing across her face. "Is that an _actual smile _I see on your face?!" She asked, playfully, as Grant looked away, amused. "And, here, I thought your face would have shattered into a million tiny, little pieces if you ever smiled."

"Can we see the sonogram?!" Jemma asked, anxiously, clasping her hands together in front of her chest.

"Of course." Skye smiled, pulling the sonogram copies from her pocket. "Phil and I made sure to get enough for all of you."

"We wanted to make sure _all_ ofour friends and family got to see our little miracle." Phil interjected, emerging from his office behind Skye.

"Did you send Annie and Auggie their copy?" Skye asked, curiously, turning to look at Phil over her shoulder.

"Yep." Phil replied, planting a small kiss on Skye's cheek. "Just faxed it over. Annie was beyond excited." He added, wrapping his arms lightly around Skye's waist from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Okay, even _I _have to admit..." Grant conceded, a small smile tugging at his lips. "The two of you really are..." He trailed off, knowing that he would never hear the end of it if he used the word he really wanted to use.

"Oh, come on, Agent Ward." Jemma chastised, playfully nudging Ward's arm. "I believe the word you're looking for, here, is 'cute'. It wouldn't kill you to use it." She added, playfully.

"Actually, I was going to say..." Grant began, pausing before finally deciding to throw his dignity and pride out the window. "'Adorable'..." He finished, bracing himself for the mocking he knew was imminent.

Watching as Brittany moved to stand next to Ward, Skye couldn't help smiling as she watched Brittany's arm wrap around his lower back as Ward wrapped his own around her shoulders. "Okay, first of all...Who the hell are _you_?..." She asked, playfully, pointing to Grant. "And, secondly...What the hell have _you _done with the **real** Agent Grant Ward?!" She demanded, an amused smirk playing across her lips.

"Looks like Agent Linton's made our infamous Agent Ward go soft..." Jemma teased, gently.

"Hey, I haven't gone soft!" Ward whined. _Actually_ **whined**.

"But, I _have _made him a bit more...personable." Brittany replied, smiling as she gently rubbed his chest with her palm.

"Well, whatever you're doing, I like this new Ward." Skye taunted. "Keep up the good work."

"Anyway..." Ward interjected, cutting off the would-be never-ending tirade of taunting and teasing he knew he was in for. "All I'm saying is that the two of you are really good, together."

"Bloody _brilliant_'s more like it." Jemma corrected. "But, Ward's right. I'm _so _glad you guys finally managed to get together." She added, smiling warmly at Phil and Skye. "And, I just know the both of you will make wonderful parents and the _three _of you will be a beautiful little family."

"Awww..." Skye cooed, opening her arms wide. "You guys...Come here..." She gestured for all of them to come in closer for a group hug. _Oh, yes... _She thought to herself. _This is _definitely _home..._

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**Okay, I know this chapter was a little short. But, I really wanted to showcase the moment Phil and Skye first learned that they were having a daughter. (I knew from the moment Skye got knocked up that I wanted them to have a little girl. I can just see Phil's daughter completely wrapping him around her little finger. Lol) Plus, I hope this had enough Coulsye content for those of you that missed it in the last chapter. I know I didn't have a lot of them in the last chapter, but, I really wanted the last chapter to focus on all the love and support they were surrounded by from all of their friends and family. But, I hope that this chapter made up for the lack of Coulsyeness in the last chapter. I also hope y'all like my addition of Grant & Brittany as a ship. It was just something I thought I'd test out. I felt kinda bad for Grant-what with Skye & Coulson being together and Leo & Jemma...He needed a little lovin', too! (Plus, I based Brittany's character on my real life best friend by the same name who would have been a _perfect _match for Ward. In fact, I wish she _could _have found someone like Grant Ward. But, that's neither here nor there. The point is, she would have been a perfect match for him.


End file.
